


Until we slept 直到我们睡了

by 12nancylove3344



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344
Summary: 名字起了好些个：恋爱法则/日久生情/I know you too well/缘分天注定/what makes you choose me?最后还是选择了一目了然的标题【直到我们睡了】 现代AU,情敌变情人梗，狗血就完事了(๑′ڡ`๑)基佬扎堆注意！
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Until we slept 直到我们睡了

1.  
兰斯洛特不得不再次在住宅区鸣笛。一般来说这个时间梅林已经出来了，可今天却不见身影。  
大概又过了五分钟左右，梅林像往常一样走出他的公寓，微笑着和街对面车里的兰斯洛特招招手。  
他们在同一家时尚杂志工作，梅林还没有驾照，所以兰斯洛特选择每天早起半个小时，绕到梅林的公寓去接他，下班后当然也是把人送到家门口。  
等等！梅林身后怎么跟了个人？那个人还搂着梅林的腰？还要凑上去亲梅林？  
兰斯洛特降下车窗，好能仔细的看清到底是谁竟然敢这么做？  
是个看起来十分轻浮的人，和梅林差不多高，可能矮一点点，半长的头发乱的可以，太远看不清五官，只能看到一根笔挺的鼻梁。  
梅林自然的闪躲开那个人贴过来的脸，被缠的没办法才给了他一个尴尬的抱抱，然后梅林皱着脸一路跑到兰斯洛特的车里，飞快的系好安全带。

“唔…我应该知道些什么吗？”兰斯洛特手肘支撑在车窗上，另一手握着方向盘，在某个红灯路口终于开口问了出来。  
“我还期望你不会问了呢”梅林手拿兰斯洛特每天都会带给他的一份咖啡，无聊的望向窗外，“不是什么重要的人，昨天在夜店喝大了，带回来的错误”  
兰斯洛特的眉毛紧紧锁在一起，“昨晚你不是给我发短信说想早点睡吗？”  
梅林的脸上白了一阵，完全忘记为了应付兰斯洛特而随口扯出的谎话。“兰斯，可以不要再讨论这件事了吗？我的头真的很疼…”他望向兰斯洛特，眼中涌起一丝水雾。  
真该死，兰斯洛特知道，梅林一旦摆出那副可怜兮兮的表情，自己就算再生气也发不出火来，并且立马就能原谅他。

说不吃醋是假的，兰斯洛特已经认识梅林好久了，从16岁搬到梅林家的隔壁开始，还是悸动少年的兰斯洛特就对这个邻家弟弟充满了保护欲和好感，虽然中间失联了好久，近几年在同一家公司工作才重新联系。算一算，他们认识也有十几年了，十几年都没有机会和梅林一渡春宵，但是那个夜店认识没几个小时的流氓却可以。  
好吧，兰斯洛特承认他对梅林的心思从16岁就不纯，这个歪心眼在重逢后放的无限大，他明示暗示过梅林好多回了，可是都没有得到准确的回应。唯一确定的一点，就是梅林不讨厌他，甚至还挺享受他的陪伴。所以兰斯洛特决定慢慢来，比如接送梅林上下班，关照梅林的日常，逐渐渗入进梅林的生活里，让梅林总有一天会知道他的好，不能离开他。兰斯洛特可不是能死缠烂打的人。

“再靠近一点——手搭上去，完美！”兰斯洛特放下手中的相机，转头对自己的实习生莫德雷德说，“你试着拍一组，等下和我拍的成品一起送给主编，没准这期的杂志插页可以放上你的作品”  
莫德雷德接过相机，对兰斯洛特微微扬起嘴角，之后就和那两个模特沟通起来。  
咔嚓——咔嚓——  
摄影棚里的快门声好像催眠一样，兰斯洛特在电脑前看着莫德雷德拍摄的样片看的都快睡着了，他的眼睛失去焦点，头也撑不住了。  
这时，口袋里的手机突然来了电话，震动加上铃声把兰斯洛特拉回现实。  
“嗨，兰斯…嗯…你能到公司门口来一下吗？我有了个麻烦…”梅林对着手机磕磕绊绊的说，早上刚刚送走的人现在又出现在面前，还穿的……如此制服诱惑，他叫什么来着？  
“你该不会是忘了我叫什么了吧？”那个人穿着消防员的制服，开口说到。  
“怎么会呢！”梅林堆起笑脸，试探性的说“凯文？”  
那个人的脸色忽然暗下去。  
“加文！”  
“是高汶…”消防员说着，从身后掏出一份文件递给梅林，“你们公司这周需要进行消防演习，麻烦把这个交给主管，签好字，我就可以走啦”  
“好的”梅林是专栏编辑，可不是什么跑腿打杂员工，不过他还是接过文件，可是对面的高汶却不松手，他用力拉了拉，对方依然没有放手的意思，只是笑嘻嘻的看着他。  
“我还没有你的手机号码呢”高汶说。  
梅林则是像见了鬼一样的表情，他还没有想要安定下来，即使他想了，也不会和一夜情的对象在一起的！梅林的选择还是挺多的，比如兰斯洛特，梅林早就知道兰斯的心意，但是还是选择逃避，他只是不想把他们的关系搞砸而已，他对兰斯依然是如同兄弟一般，半点逾越的想法都没有…毕竟梅林的菜一直是金发碧眼的——  
说到兰斯，兰斯洛特乘坐的电梯门一打开他就看见梅林可怜巴巴的缩在墙角，旁边还有一个穿着消防制服的陌生人。  
“这是怎么了？”兰斯洛特不着痕迹的把自己插在二人中间，回头一看那位消防员——他认出这根鼻子了！就是早上那家伙！  
“梅林，他骚扰你了吗？”兰斯洛特盯着高汶，手搭在梅林的肩膀上问。  
“倒是没有，我先去找主管签字，兰斯你陪他待一会儿”  
没有心的梅林拿着文件跑了，留下兰斯洛特一个人面对“情敌”  
“你是梅林的朋友？”高汶问，主动伸出手，“我是高汶，今天早上我们已经见过面了吧？”  
“兰斯洛特”他不情愿的握上高汶的手，决定撒一个小慌，“我是梅林的男朋友，希望你不要再出现在我们面前了，行吗？”  
高汶扑哧一声笑出来，“得了吧，你可不是他男朋友…备胎还差不多”  
兰斯洛特拳头握紧，想要揍人。  
碰巧梅林很快就回来了，他把文件塞给高汶，“齐了，你可以走了”  
“等等，他说他是你的男朋友，梅林，你昨天说你是单身”高汶的目光在梅林和兰斯洛特身上停留，企图找出一丝违和的证据。  
梅林愣了一会儿，随即勾上兰斯洛特的胳膊说，“没错，兰斯是我的男朋友”他并不敢看兰斯洛特的脸，“高汶，昨晚是个错误，算了吧”  
高汶沉默了一会儿，就在兰斯洛特以为他要转身离开的时候，高汶抬起头，看了看梅林，又看了看兰斯洛特。  
“不，他不是你男朋友”高汶说，“而且我喜欢你，梅林，我会让你变成我的，怎么样，要不要打个赌？”  
“你聋了吗？他都说我们在一起了”兰斯洛特推了高汶一把，但这一把对于高汶来说好像是清风拂过，丝毫不碍事。  
“我看你是怕了”高汶抓住兰斯洛特企图再次推他的手，“怎么，觉得自己没有胜算，连公平竞争都不敢吗？”  
男人最怕的就是激将法，我可以说我不行，但你不可以说我不行。于是兰斯洛特头脑发热，不但亲自把梅林的手机号发送到高汶的手机上，还把明天早上送梅林上班的工作交给高汶。

当晚，梅林坐在副驾驶座椅上撅着嘴，死死的瞪着兰斯洛特。  
“对不起”兰斯洛特说，“可以不要再瞪我了吗？很让人分神的”  
“真不敢相信你都做了什么！”梅林说，但他的语气并不生气。  
“我想这么做了，有了对比，你就知道我有多好”兰斯洛特说，他的脸被路边的街灯商店称的有点绿，“别装作你不知道我的感情”  
“兰斯，你为什么要说出来呢？”梅林低下头，手指交叉在手机上，屏幕上有两条高汶的未读短信。  
“我喜欢我们的友谊”梅林说，“我一直在逃避你的感情，是因为我不想失去你！兰斯，你是我最好的朋友……”  
“可我不这么想”兰斯洛特攥紧手中的方向盘，仿佛这样就能让自己放松一些，“别急着拒绝，梅林，我们还有大把的时间，我会让你爱上我的”  
梅林沉默着摇摇头，兰斯什么都好，可是他们之间就是少了什么东西。  
“我还不想安定下来”梅林只能这么说。  
“没关系，我可以等”兰斯洛特说，语气放松了一些。

晚上，兰斯洛特例行睡前玩手机的时候，忽然一个陌生号码的信息蹦了出来，他看了好一会儿那串数字，才想起来这是高汶的手机号，是兰斯洛特犯傻把梅林的号码发给高汶时留下的，但是并没有存上姓名。  
也没必要存。  
——我应该几点去接他？  
屏幕上只显示了这几个字。没礼貌！兰斯洛特翻了个白眼，回复信息的时候手指狠狠戳屏幕好像对面是他的仇人。  
——九点在门外等着就行了  
兰斯洛特回复完，赌气似的把手机塞到枕头底下，他关掉台灯，望向窗外的月光……  
——如果可以，给他带一杯冰美式，否则梅林会犯傻一整天  
兰斯洛特补充道。  
——犯傻？比如呢？  
高汶回的很快，好像他不需要睡觉似的。  
兰斯洛特不由得想到了梅林因为缺了一杯提神咖啡犯过的傻，忍不住嘴角上翘。  
——比如没有拉开玻璃门就往上撞，在电梯里忘记按楼层，这时候你跟他说话他就像一只仓鼠一样，愣愣的  
——真可爱～  
兰斯洛特的嘴角又塌下来了，他是疯了吗？给情敌介绍梅林的可爱之处？兰斯洛特没回消息了，事实上，他打开了飞行模式。

第二天一早，高汶精心打扮了一下，穿着贴身的休闲西装，头发也吹过了，柔顺的披在脑后。  
香水好像有点喷多了，梅林一上车就打了个喷嚏。  
“早安可人儿～”高汶摘下墨镜，把脸凑到梅林面前，“不来个早安吻吗？”  
梅林不着痕迹的躲开，高汶只是笑笑，没有说什么。  
“事实上，高汶，能不能把我送到这个地方？”梅林把手机导航到一个军事基地，他早上刚刚才想起来，今天约了一个有关部队时尚的采访。  
高汶看了一眼地址，“没问题”随后把冰美式塞进梅林的手里。  
“噢，你给我带了这个？谢谢！”梅林灌下两大口咖啡，被水稀释的咖啡香味一下钻进鼻腔里，他真爱这种感觉。  
“你和兰斯洛特也说谢谢吗？”高汶问。  
“嗯……没有诶，怪我，形成自然了”梅林不好意思的摸摸头发，兰斯真的为了他做了很多事，但是他竟然照单全收了，感觉像个渣男一样。  
“那对我也不用说谢谢”高汶不在意的说着。

梅林跳下车，对高汶摆摆手，“今天谢谢你啦！高汶，我不想让你对我有期望什么的，你绝对值得更好的人”  
“不用说谢谢”高汶说，“想表达谢意就和我约会，或者吻我一下吧”  
梅林从鼻腔里发出一阵被恶心到的声音，他假装看看手表，“诶呀，我要迟到了！再见高汶！”即使谁都看得到他的手腕上并没有手表。  
高汶对梅林离去的背影喊道,“要不要我在这等你？我上班还早呢！”  
梅林一边走一边回头说“不用了，我可能要待上好久呢！”

被带着参观了一下军营的设施场地后，梅林终于向他的’导游‘问出了最关键的问题——”那么莱昂，你们这儿最英俊的士兵是哪一位呢？”  
被问到的士兵一愣，随后几乎是脱口而出的回答，“是亚瑟中尉，他现在应该在他的办公室，我想他应该很愿意接受你的采访”  
说实话，梅林没有期待太多，但是在中尉的办公室门口他仿佛感受到了什么一般，忽然手心冒汗，竟然有些紧张。  
莱昂敲了敲门，“长官，您现在有时间吗？”  
不一会儿，门从里面打开，露出一颗金色的脑袋，“莱昂？进来吧，我正好想要找你踢球呢，再去叫几个人，咱们来一场联赛……”很明显，他注意到了莱昂身边跟着一个黑发陌生青年，他咳了咳嗓子，让自己看起来正经一点。  
“这位是梅林，《聚焦点》时尚杂志的编辑”莱昂说，“这位是亚瑟中尉，我们这儿最英俊的王子”  
莱昂的语气里带着一点善意的嘲讽，亚瑟并没有在意，他抬起手装作要殴打莱昂的样子，那家伙倒是跑得快。  
“那接下来就由亚瑟中尉接手了，我还有事，先去忙了”莱昂飞快的跑走了。  
梅林很确定他从未见过亚瑟，但是对面的人带来的那股熟悉感让他仿佛找到了什么安稳的地方。  
亚瑟伸出手，“你好，对不起让你见笑了”  
梅林握上去的那一瞬间，亚瑟的表情也变了一点，好像突然陷入了某种不属于他的回忆。  
这一瞬间，好像两块打火石互相碰撞，迸发出了惊人的火花。  
亚瑟也不知这种Deja vu从何而来，并且很明显，对面这个人也有着同样的感觉。他首先找回理智，松开了手。  
“进来吧，梅林，是吗？”  
这场采访梅林全程不在状态，他已经记不得自己都问了些什么白痴问题了，并且严重怀疑高汶带和他的是无咖啡因冰美式。  
果然，在梅林回到办公室播放录音笔的时候他忍不住捂上自己的脸，这些素材他根本写不出任何有用的东西，估计这次他的专栏又要拱手让给和他不对付的莫瑞斯。  
那位中尉简直就是梅林的天菜，耀眼的金发，海蓝的眼睛，还有在制服下若隐若现的肌肉…天呐，亚瑟在送梅林出门时轻轻的碰了他的侧腰，那块地方的皮肤到现在还是滚烫的。  
送梅林出门后的亚瑟浑身发抖，他坐在自己办公室的沙发上，明显的也感受到了他们之间不正常的气场。梅林并不是什么惊艳的绝世佳人，甚至长得有点奇怪，卷发，长脸，大耳朵，还有高颧骨，但不知为什么，这些东西组合在那张脸上却给亚瑟带来了巨大的吸引力，他的目光一刻也不能从梅林的嘴唇上移开。  
见鬼了，要不是亚瑟还有点定力，他们刚刚肯定就在这沙发上搞起来了！  
“长官，你还好吗？”莱昂推开门进来问，“我敲了好半天门都没听见任何声音，还以为你出事了”  
“莱昂中士，进来吧。”亚瑟摸着下巴，他思考的时候就喜欢这样做，“我刚刚走神了，有什么事吗？”  
“噢，我已经召集了几个人，午饭后咱们可以踢一场！”莱昂露出笑脸，像一只泰迪熊。

初夏的空气中总是弥漫着一股挑动人心的荷尔蒙气息，梅林的好心情从一出门看见透亮的天空就开始了。然而，无论心情多好，工作还是要做，说起来，昨天的采访真的没有任何可取之处，可能要再去一次才行了。  
想到能再次见到那个令他魂牵梦绕的军官，梅林的嘴里忍不住翘起来。  
惨了惨了，兰斯洛特从驾驶位上大老远就看见梅林一脸傻笑，他开始后悔答应高汶的蠢透了的赌了，只希望梅林这笑容不是因为那个杀千刀的消防员。  
“梅林，心情不错？”兰斯洛特试探性的问，“是昨天碰到什么好事了吗？”  
“不觉得这种天气很适合恋爱吗？”梅林说，也不知道之前说自己还不想安定下来的人是谁。  
“想恋爱的话，我一直在这里哦”兰斯洛特指着自己说，梅林没有任何反应，只是心情很好的望着窗外，不知道在想什么。  
“是因为高汶吗？”兰斯洛特忍不住问。  
“高汶？他怎么了？”梅林反应的很快，并且提到高汶的时候没有一丝一毫的异样，看来并不是因为他。  
“没什么，昨天的采访怎么样？都顺利吗？”兰斯洛特换了个话题，企图把自己小小的醋意掩下去。  
“唔……不是很顺利”梅林应当为这事烦心的，但是他一点也不,“我得再找个时间和那边的人沟通一下，再见一次面会更好”

梅林坐在他的小桌子前，略带不安的啃手指，想着等下拨通电话后应该怎么说。  
他定了定神，随后拨出一串号码。  
“喂？你好，我是昨天去基地参观的，《聚焦点》时尚杂志的编辑”  
“哦，你好，有什么需要帮助？”一个年轻的士兵的声音从电话筒中传来。  
“我可以和亚瑟·潘德拉根中尉对话吗？关注昨天的访谈我还有几个问题。”  
“当然没问题，请留下您的号码，等中尉有时间的时候会给您拨打回去”  
梅林给了自己的私人手机号。  
士兵的声音消失后，梅林一直攥着自己的手机，一有震动就立马拿起来看，一整天都神经兮兮的。  
下午的时候，高汶竟然跑过来了，带了一大束火红的玫瑰花，正好在门口碰到了出来取快递的兰斯洛特。  
“hey！兰斯洛特！”高汶叫着，“正好你来了，能帮我把花送给梅林吗？”  
兰斯洛特回头，被怼到眼前的玫瑰花吓了一跳，看清来人后皱着眉说，“我为什么要帮你送给梅林？”  
“哦…我以为你是好人来着”高汶垂下眼睛，询问了前台小姐梅林的办公地点后说，“那我自己上去送给他”  
“算了，给我吧”兰斯洛特夺过那把鲜花，对高汶摆摆手，“你快走吧，没事不要过来了”  
“我就知道你是好人”高汶拍了拍兰斯洛特的肩膀，一副大家很熟的样子。  
那束玫瑰花最后的归属地当然是男厕所烘干机下面的垃圾桶，兰斯洛特一边摇头一边把花朵塞进去，真是太可惜了。  
兰斯洛特又不是圣人，干嘛要替情敌送东西给自己的心仪对象？

在梅林收拾东西准备下班的时候，他的手机猛地震动了一下，是一个陌生来电。梅林想也不想的就接起来。  
“你好，这里是梅林·艾莫瑞斯，请讲”他已经尽力不让自己听起来充满期待。  
亚瑟在手机那头笑起来，他打过去甚至连一声等待提示音都没听到，就被梅林特有的嗓音代替了。  
“你好，我是亚瑟”他说，随后不知道该说些什么了，一个人傻笑起来。  
梅林在手机这头同样傻笑起来，两个人好像有什么毛病一样对着听筒尴尬又紧张的笑着。  
“我可以约你出来吗？”梅林说，随后想咬断自己的舌头，“是昨天的采访…我还有几个问题想要问你”  
“当然”亚瑟几乎是立刻答应了，“那么，明天晚上可以吗？六点以后我都有个人时间。”  
“好的，那么…我们在哪儿见面？”梅林听懂了，亚瑟特意挑了一个他不在基地执勤的时间，这可能会是一场披着幌子的约会。  
“你来选地点吧”亚瑟说，因为某种原因，他并不希望任何熟人看到他和梅林在一起的样子，所以他熟悉的那些个地点都不能去。  
“我知道我的公寓附近新开了一间素食餐厅，有兴趣试一试吗？”梅林说着，他一直想去试试，可是兰斯洛特对素食并不感兴趣。在得到肯定答复后，梅林说，“太好了，我会把地址发给你…这是你的私人号码吗？”  
“是的”亚瑟压制住语气里过于愉快的部分，“那么明天见了”

2.  
高汶这几天总是感到不安，梅林不知怎么了，开始拒绝搭乘他和兰斯洛特的免费出租车，并且把心思全部放到考驾照上。这不对劲，高汶烦的直抓头发，他的腿不自主的开始抖起来，在这么下去不行，必须要主动进攻了。  
——hey，梅林，周四晚上有空吗？要不要去看电影？  
高汶把短信发出去，站起来给自己冲了一杯蛋白粉。  
短信回复的比意想中的要快。  
——好啊，我刚刚还想要去看一部最近上映的文艺片呢！  
主要是周四亚瑟没有时间，梅林本来打算一个人去了，高汶碰上的时间点正好。  
哦对了，梅林最终还是放弃了那篇专栏，因为他和亚瑟那天在餐厅的卫生间里就搞上了，胡乱的在隔间里吻成一团，手指迫不及待的伸进对方的衣服里。幸亏有人进来了，打断了两人的发情行为，否则梅林和他命中注定之人的初夜就潦草的在卫生间发生了。  
当然了，当天晚上亚瑟没有回基地，第二天早上梅林没有要高汶来载他上班。  
收到肯定短信的高汶乐的和什么似的，倚在料理台上吹着口哨刷杯子。  
——这不是约会，高汶，我得提醒你一下。  
梅林补充道。  
管他呢，高汶依旧哼着自己编的调调，只要梅林人出来了，有了两个人单独相处的时间，那就一切好说！

好死不死，高汶完全忘记了兰斯洛特的存在。  
“梅林，我送你回家吧”兰斯洛特赖在梅林的办公桌前，“反正也是顺路”  
“哦，今天不行”梅林抬起头看了一眼兰斯洛特，又把目光投向了电脑屏幕上，这期的专栏是颜色和流行，梅林正忙的对比配色呢。  
“为什么今天不行？你有其他的事要做？”  
“是啊，约好了要和高汶去看一部最近上映的文艺片”梅林说着，又抬头撇了一眼兰斯洛特……兰斯的脸色现在不太好看。  
“别误会，兰斯！”他急忙开始解释，“这不是约会，我也想约你来着，可是你一直对文艺片不感兴趣不是吗？”  
兰斯洛特沉默了一会儿，离开了梅林的办公桌。  
当然，兰斯洛特虽然不会死缠烂打，但也绝不轻易放弃！他提前十分钟下班后就开启了间谍模式，坐在车里离公司半个街区的距离观察着，眼看着梅林坐上高汶风骚的香槟色雪佛兰，又一路暗搓搓的跟着，一直跟在离高汶的座驾后五辆车的距离。  
到达目的地后，快速锁定和现在的时间相符的文艺片电影场次，操作熟练到仿佛就是为此而生。  
果然，高汶感觉到放映厅里黑下来之后他们的身边多了一个人。他并没有在意，直到他想伸手揽住梅林的肩膀——  
“诶诶！干什么！”高汶吃痛的叫出来，他的手指被向后掰的生疼！  
“看电影不要动手动脚”兰斯洛特说，嫌弃的扔开高汶的手。  
梅林这才发现坐在自己身边的人竟然是兰斯洛特，他皱皱眉，主动和兰斯洛特换了位置。真是该死的，他想看这部电影很久了，这才刚开场就被这两个人给搅和的错过了男主角的两句台词。  
“你来干什么！”高汶忍不住提高了音量。  
前面传来提示的咳嗽声，周四晚上，还是相对无聊的文艺片，放映厅里的人并不多，稀稀落落的坐着几个人，不知道是谁发出的声音。  
“当然是看电影”兰斯洛特压低声音说，“来电影院还能干什么？吃别人豆腐吗？”  
“上次的事还没找你算账呢”高汶也压低声音，咬牙切齿的在兰斯洛特耳边说，“梅林说他根本没收到什么玫瑰花！你这个烂人，我真是看错你了！”  
温热的气息吐在兰斯洛特的耳边，他竟然感觉到了什么，敏感的躲开高汶靠过来的身体。  
高汶捉住他的衣领，在他耳边继续说，“我一开始还以为我们是公平竞争的关系，竟然蠢到相信你，从现在起我会以各种理由约梅林单独出来，有能耐你就一直跟着！”  
糟糕，耳朵发烫，头脑发热，兰斯洛特自己也有些纳闷，在耳边说话而已，为什么自己的身体要这么敏感。  
身后的椅子被踢了一下，兰斯洛特和高汶猛地站起来，身后是一对男女，女性皱着眉，男性一脸的嫌弃，看起来椅背就是他踢得。  
“电影院是看电影的，要舔耳朵滚去开房！”这位男性用低沉的嗓音说，又嫌弃的翻了个白眼。  
兰斯洛特和高汶默默地坐回去。  
梅林再也受不了了，他只是想看电影而已，怎么了就要受到这样的折磨，高汶不知道和兰斯洛特在说什么，音量神奇的让梅林听见他们在说话可是听不清，现在他们又站起来又坐下，搞得一整排的椅子都跟着晃动(虽然这一排只有他们三个)。  
他妈的，错过了一段关键对话。  
梅林脸黑起来，他干脆站起来离开自己的座位，他要离他们两个远一点，经过兰斯洛特和高汶的时候恶狠狠的说，“你们最好就给我呆在这里，再让我听见一声你们俩的声音，我就再也不跟你们两个说话了”然后跑去一个离得很远的位置气鼓鼓的坐下。  
文艺片不是兰斯洛特的菜，同样也不是高汶的菜。大段又枯燥的对白和无聊的色调让人昏昏欲睡，加上平淡的音乐伴奏，这部电影好像催眠曲一样，高汶的眼皮硬的撑不住了，兰斯洛特的头脑也开始变得迟钝，没一会儿，两个人竟然靠在一起睡死过去。  
世界终于清静了的梅林安心的享受了电影，结束之后回过头看，那两个人头挨在一起，不知道的会以为他们关系很好呢。  
高汶是被闪光灯和相机的咔嚓声给惊醒的，迷糊中睁开眼就发现梅林笑得特别奇怪，还有兰斯洛特…依然靠在他的肩膀上睡着。  
“醒醒”高汶抖动着自己的肩膀，想把兰斯洛特颠醒，可是并没有效果，他只能伸出手去拍打兰斯洛特的侧脸，“喂！该死的！”  
“散场了？”兰斯洛特有些迷茫的说，“那我和梅林就回去了”  
“不，今天是我送他来的，自然也是我送他回去”高汶歪着头说。  
“还是我送他回去吧，我家反正也顺路”兰斯洛特也不退缩。  
“我家也同样顺路”高汶看着兰斯洛特脸上被自己衣领压出来的印子说“你怕是还没清醒呢吧，赶紧回家补觉吧”  
“你！……”兰斯洛特刚想反驳什么，觉得有些不对劲，“梅林呢？”  
哪还有梅林的身影，整个放映厅的人都走完了，只剩下一个打扫卫生的老先生颤巍巍的在门口等他们走后好上来收拾。  
兰斯洛特的手机震动了一下，他掏出来一看：  
——你们慢慢吵，我坐地铁回去。  
兰斯洛特叹了口气，把脸埋在手掌中摩擦着，然后拿起衣服快步离开。  
高汶一溜烟跟上去，“怎么了？梅林去哪儿了？”  
“他自己回去了”兰斯洛特看都没看高汶一眼。  
高汶笑嘻嘻的搭上兰斯洛特的肩膀问“想不想揍我一顿？”  
“可以吗？在这里？”兰斯洛特的双眼放光，高汶可以让自己揍？有这种好事？一说到这个他可就不困了！  
“跟我走”高汶扯着兰斯洛特，把他拽进了电影院的电梯，摁下负二层，又七拐八拐的推着兰斯洛特进入一个地下拳击室。

高汶带好头盔，衣服也换上了舒适的运动服，对面的兰斯洛特还在换衣服，高汶心中忍不住得意，身为一个消防员，体能训练是每日不能少的，这个地方他又来过几次，已经学了几招拳击技法。而兰斯洛特一个摄影师能有什么力量？把眼前人打趴出气的主意打得响亮。  
兰斯洛特脱掉上衣露出他的二头肌的时候，高汶笑不出来了。  
他可没想到兰斯洛特衣服下面会是这样的精壮，为什么一个摄影师会有和他差不多健壮的躯体？搞时尚的那群人不都是瘦的要死的类型吗？  
这种类型可能上床的时候比较合适，对打拳击就不一定谁输谁赢了。  
“看什么？”兰斯洛特皱起眉，他已经套上了运动背心，手套也带好了，也站在拳击台上正确的位置，可是高汶依然盯着他的身体看个没完，“…告诉我你没有这么饥渴！”  
“才不是”高汶翻了个白眼，“先说好，不准打脸——”  
兰斯洛特才不管对面的人说什么，一拳垂在高汶的左脸颊上。

兰斯洛特支撑着自己的膝盖，他额头的汗水止不住的向下滑，挂在下颚上，又滴到地面上。他的嘴角乌青，浑身上下都痛。高汶那个混蛋也没好到哪去就是了，颧骨上也青了一大块，鼻子里还有未干的血迹。  
“打得爽吗？”高汶喘着粗气说。  
“如果你能站在那里不动就更好了”兰斯洛特说着，向高汶扑过去——  
高汶飞快的躲开了，兰斯洛特撞到了拳击台的围绳上，身心疲惫的他被绳子反弹回来，正好撞上了躲在一旁的高汶。  
兰斯洛特下意识的想要抓住什么东西，他的视角天翻地覆，最后只感觉腹部被压住……  
高汶正压在他的身上，他的手里还抓着…高汶的拳击短裤。  
一切发生的太快了，短裤被扒掉，内裤也掉了一半，露出半个屁股的高汶还没反应过来发生了什么，就已经压在兰斯洛特的身上。  
姿势可能过于暧昧了，兰斯洛特有些尴尬，他想拍拍高汶的侧腰示意他站起来，但是一抬手却拍上了人家露了一半的屁股上。应该不会更尴尬了吧？高汶想着，但是他的小兄弟却不这么想。那根东西竟然不知好歹的站起来了。  
“你还说不饥渴！”兰斯洛特猛地推开了高汶，那根小兄弟抵着他的感觉差点也让他的小兄弟把持不住。  
“谁让你打我屁股”高汶背对着兰斯洛特坐了一会儿，抽走他手中的拳击短裤，“你还扒我裤子”  
“懒的跟你说”兰斯洛特挥挥手，脱下手套跳下拳击台，他要去洗个澡，回家睡上一觉,睡前最好再吃上一大把褪黑素，争取在梦中忘掉这段记忆。

热水洒在刚被捶打过得肉体上，竟然是火燎一般的疼。这公共浴室是一间一间隔开的，为了方便确认哪个隔间有人，推拉门做成只能挡住身体中间的大小。兰斯洛特绷着脸，生怕一旦松懈下来让对面同样冲澡的高汶看到自己因为疼痛裂牙皱眉的表情。  
高汶倒没有那么在乎，他的表情简直太精彩了，嘴里也骂骂咧咧的问候着兰斯洛特的全家。  
兰斯洛特垂下眼，高汶的身体简直和模特一样，肌肉纹理清晰，线条好看，八块腹肌堪称完美。他有些不理解梅林为什么睡过又清醒之后反而对高汶不感冒，除了他说过高汶不是他的类型之外，恐怕就是那东西不行了吧…  
可是，刚刚怼着兰斯洛特大腿的那根东西，明明很坚挺啊，尺寸也不错，隔着几层衣服还能微微感受到那根东西的热度…  
兰斯洛特仰起头，让热水冲刷自己伤痕累累的脸部和身体，这样带来的疼痛就能压过自己逐渐抬头的欲望了。

梅林正撅着嘴盯着屏幕发呆，他的脑子里全是亚瑟的身影，根本一个字都码不出来。  
前几天因为高汶和兰斯洛特在电影院的胡闹，梅林已经好几天没有给高汶回信了。  
所以当手机再次响起的时候，梅林看都没看，直接把手机送入办公桌的抽屉里，图个清净，之后紧接着对着屏幕发呆。  
可是手机那头的人并不放弃，紧接着又打过来。  
梅林正回忆亚瑟挥着皮鞭的裸体呢，又被打断了，他直接抄起手机没好气的说，“又干什么？”  
“哦…对不起，想问问你下周末有没有时间”电话那头的亚瑟被梅林的语气吓了一跳，平常梅林都是在三声通话提示之前接起，今天不知这么竟然是这个样子，“我做错什么了吗？”  
“亚瑟？！”梅林看了一眼来电号码后，万分抱歉的说，“对不起！我以为是其他人，下周末我有时间！事实上，只要你约我，任何时候都有时间”  
“下周末我和几个朋友想去玩一场真人射击，但是人员不够，你可以带几个朋友来吗？”亚瑟歪头夹着手机，一边在手头上的真人射击游戏宣传页上画着标记。  
“好的”梅林立马答应下来，然后才发现自己好像除了兰斯洛特之外没什么朋友，可能只能叫上高汶了。  
“还有，梅林……”亚瑟犹豫了一会儿说，“我有个请求，我还没有出柜，所以…”  
梅林愣了一下，随后才想到亚瑟的身份，在军队里出柜后的情况一定很难。  
“我理解”梅林说“我的朋友也不知道我在和其他人约会，我想这省去了很多问题”  
“我觉得你是我命中注定的人”亚瑟说，“等我准备好了，我会告诉我的朋友和家人的”  
梅林笑起来，他很高兴亚瑟和他有同样的感觉。  
“所以，明天晚上不要迟到，那家意式餐厅很难约呢”梅林说着，挂掉电话，开始琢磨明天晚上穿什么。  
哦对了，还要给高汶打个电话。

高汶愁的很，这几天梅林都没有接他电话，看来还在因为上次电影院的事生气。正想着，他的手机忽然响起来。  
梅林竟然打电话过来了？高汶划了两次锁屏才解开屏锁。  
“梅林？我还以为你不会给我打电话了呢！”  
“下周末有时间吗？”梅林直接问。  
“有！只要你约我，什么时候都有时间”  
这话听起来有点耳熟，梅林顿了一秒，继续说，“下周末我的朋友想去玩真人射击，感兴趣吗？”  
哼哼，高汶得意的笑出来，他必须要让梅林看到他英勇的身姿！“当然了，我会去的”  
“哦对了，我也会叫上兰斯”梅林说,“拜托你，尝试着和兰斯好好相处一下，兰斯人很好的，我不想我的两个朋友见面就吵架”  
高汶嘴上答应着，心里默默趟血，这明明就被划到friend zone了不是吗？  
火警铃突然疯狂响起，高汶一边跑向消防车一边说，“有紧急情况，我得挂了!”  
“注意安全！”他听见梅林说。

3.  
“这就是你新认识的朋友？”兰斯洛特酸着脸，望着不远处的亚瑟和其他人。他一下就注意到亚瑟了，或者可以说，亚瑟本人什么都不用做，就能吸引所有人的注意力。被阳光亲吻过的金发，和无可挑剔的五官，作为梅林的老朋友兰斯洛特知道，亚瑟整个人就是大写的梅林的天菜。  
“兰斯洛特，幸会”兰斯洛特眼睛直直盯着亚瑟，又看了看梅林，这两个人虽然只是见面拥抱了一下打招呼，但是兰斯洛特就是觉得他们中间的气场不太对。  
“亚瑟？潘德拉根？”高汶摘下自己的墨镜，对金发的男人伸出手“好久不见了！”  
“高汶！”亚瑟拽过高汶的手，和他击掌，“没想到你也会在这里！”  
“你们认识？”梅林说，他对此完全不知情。  
“巧的很，我们在一起做过一个月的体能培训”高汶说，脸上挂满了笑容，“我们当时还是室友呢！”  
亚瑟拍了拍高汶的肩膀，他们那一个月相处的不错，可是后来渐渐断了联系。  
“这是莱昂，艾利安”亚瑟介绍着他身边的两个人，“今天咱们六个人务必要干掉敌军，赢得胜利！”  
这场真人射击游戏的场地是一个树林里，还有几间小木屋，每个人都会配备一把枪，里面当然是彩弹，彩弹打中重要部位算死亡，消灭对方的所有人员就算赢了。因为这个树林位于山上，晚上他们就住在附近的旅行社里，第二天再启程回归。  
“还笑？”兰斯洛特凑到高汶身边戳了一下他的肋骨，“你以为你的情敌就我一个？”  
“什么意思？”高汶问，不太理解兰斯洛特再说什么。  
“看见了吗？”兰斯洛特的眼神示意前面并排走在一起的梅林和亚瑟说，“金发蓝眼，完全是梅林喜欢的类型，还有他们看对方的样子，你就没感觉有什么不一样？”  
高汶的脸渐渐垮下来，刚刚认回来的老朋友这就变成了情敌。  
“你有什么计划？”高汶压低声音，和兰斯洛特开始讨论如何共同铲除亚瑟这个存在。两个人在最后嘀嘀咕咕的，看起来竟然还挺亲密。  
亚瑟回头看了一眼，然后和梅林说“你带来的两个人是什么情况？”  
“应该可以算是情敌”  
“看起来…”亚瑟不知该如何描述。  
“我提前告诉过他们，不能好好相处就都滚蛋。”梅林抱着双臂，看起来有些无辜，仿佛说出那句话的人不是他一样。  
“那他们成为情敌是因为……”  
“我”梅林耸耸肩，“他们都是我为数不多的朋友，所以我还没有告诉他们我和你在约会…这事毕竟挺尴尬的”  
亚瑟揽住梅林的肩膀，心中琢磨着什么。  
兰斯洛特根本没有计划，如果梅林和亚瑟两情相悦，他根本什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁的看着梅林和亚瑟走在一起，看看那金发小子吧，竟然还搭上了梅林的肩膀！自己的身边就只有高汶这个毫无危机感的蠢货……  
莱昂和艾利安都是好相处的，还没进场，几个年轻人就打成一片，互相熟悉了。  
亚瑟根本就是天生的领导人，上场前换衣服的时候还制定了一个正经的作战策略。  
“你在凹什么造型？”兰斯洛特狠狠的拍了一下高汶赤裸的后背。  
“梅林有没有被我的肉体吸引？”高汶回头张望着，可更衣木屋里哪里还有人。  
“他们早就走了，快点换上迷彩服，否则我现在就射爆你”兰斯洛特翻了个白眼。  
高汶愣了一会儿，随即大笑起来，“兰斯，兰斯洛特，你是在跟我开下流笑话吗？”  
“不，我认真的”兰斯洛特举起手中的气枪，里面已经装满了彩弹，他把枪口对准高汶胸前的某一粉嫩点上，缓缓按下扳机——  
高汶飞快的穿好衣服，风一般的跑出了木屋。

这仿佛是一个真正的战场。  
烟雾四起，敌方吹着口哨发起了进攻。  
高汶靠在一块木板后面，他的头发乱了，脸上也粘上了灰尘，他想要引起注意的梅林被亚瑟保护的好好的，甚至连朝他的方向看一眼都没。  
兰斯洛特在他身边，开场就射中了对方一个人的胸膛，整个人仿佛完全融入进这场战争里，沉静，谨慎的弯腰前进，飞快的找到遮挡物躲避枪林弹雨。高汶眯着眼睛观察着兰斯洛特的一举一动，不知为何竟然有些被他认真的样子吸引。  
亚瑟的计划还是有效的，他们分成三组，第一组梅林和亚瑟打头阵，第二组高汶和兰斯洛特负责掩护，第三组莱昂和艾利安从侧面潜入敌方后方，开启两面夹击。  
最后，高汶头部中彩弹第一个挂掉，梅林为了吸引敌方注意力被击中胳膊，亚瑟选择暴露自己被击中心脏，兰斯洛特的大腿被击中，只有莱昂和艾利安从头到尾是完整的。  
敌方当然全灭，这都多亏了亚瑟关键时刻的牺牲。  
游戏结束了，几个人结伙去更深的林子里采些蘑菇，又和附近的旅行社定好了户外的烤炉和肉菜，在傍晚时席地而坐，享用了一顿美味的晚餐。  
这期间，几个年轻人喝了一打啤酒，亚瑟重新得到了高汶的手机号码，兰斯洛特得知艾利安的妹妹格温是他们公司制衣部门的裁缝，莱昂看出了一段错综复杂的四角关系。  
上帝啊，行行好吧。莱昂在心中划着十字，亚瑟是以为大家都会看不出来他和梅林之间欲盖弥彰的关系还是怎样？大家都坐在地上，就他们两个靠的最近，兰斯洛特又紧紧的黏在梅林身边，看向亚瑟的眼神里有点东西，高汶就更别说了，今天全程都在尝试的去吸引某人的注意力，目前莱昂看不出高汶的目标是谁，不过高汶坐在亚瑟身边，所以……他在吸引亚瑟的目光？  
莱昂收回自己充满疑惑的眼神，天使莱昂渐渐隐去，恶魔莱昂露出尖角。  
他掏出一个玻璃瓶子，对大家说“我们来玩真心话大冒险吧”  
微醺的众人不知为何都对这幼稚的游戏没有抵抗力，以瓶口指向谁谁就可以挑选任何人做任何事为准，很快就开始了第一轮。  
这一次对准瓶口的人是梅林，他看了一圈身旁的几个人，最后的目光落在兰斯洛特的身上。  
“兰斯，真心话还是大冒险？”  
“大冒险好了”  
“那么把上衣脱了”梅林笑嘻嘻的说。  
兰斯洛特尝试着去理解梅林说出的话，但是他理解不了，为什么梅林会想要看他的裸体？等等…这是件好事吗？兰斯洛特干脆的脱掉上衣，露出了结实的肉体，他的胳膊上还有些许彩弹溅上的颜色。  
梅林转动酒瓶，开启了第二轮。  
“梅林，真心话还是大冒险？”艾利安笑着问，这一轮瓶子对着的人是他。  
“真心话好了”梅林说，又打开一瓶啤酒喝起来。  
“最后一次接吻是什么时候？”  
梅林张张嘴，看了看亚瑟，那家伙倒好，似笑非笑的看着他。  
“上周五”梅林说，果然，他能感受到高汶和兰斯洛特的目光齐刷刷的向他飞过来。  
梅林和兰斯洛特接吻了吗？高汶首先这样想着，随后反应过来，如果他们真的接过吻，那么兰斯洛特不会带着悲情男二的目光看向梅林。  
亚瑟看似不在意的用小树枝在土地上胡乱的画着，嘴角微微带笑…高汶叹了口气，八成他们两个早就搞到一起去了。  
艾利安和梅林的关系还不是很深，也没有细问，干脆的转动了瓶子。  
这次是高汶，“莱昂”高汶说，嘴角带着笑，“选一个吧”  
“大冒险”莱昂甩甩他的一头金色卷发，顺便站起身来，真男人就要大冒险不是吗？  
“太好了，请你模仿嗑药上头并且正在发情的大猩猩”  
高汶不怀好意的笑着，但立马他就笑不出来了，因为莱昂选择了他来当自己的发情对象……  
高个子的青年手撑着地，手脚并用的凑到高汶身上，口中发出woohoo的声音，在高汶的身上不断蹭着。  
梅林笑得眼睛都不见了，他干脆和亚瑟靠在一起，不停的拍着自己的大腿。  
兰斯洛特低着头，肩膀颤抖个不停，不知为何，出糗的明明是莱昂，大家却都去笑话高汶。  
不知道这到底是对谁的折磨，高汶赶忙伸手过去，重新转动瓶子。  
瓶子停下转动后，亚瑟伸了个懒腰，“高汶，真心话还是大冒险？”  
“真男人就选大冒险”莱昂在高汶耳边小声说。  
“我选大冒险！”高汶自然的跟着莱昂说出来。  
太好了，亚瑟早就看出来高汶这小子对梅林心术不正，还有兰斯洛特那家伙，眼睛几乎没离开过梅林。幸亏高汶选的是大冒险，让他可以随便命令高汶做点傻事解解气。  
“高汶，去吻兰斯洛特”亚瑟话音刚落，三道目光就投过来，高汶的‘你说什么？’，梅林的‘你认真的?'，以及兰斯洛特的‘为什么是我？’  
“不是单纯的碰一下，必须要是唇齿交融的深吻，10秒就好，我会给你们倒计时”莱昂插嘴，他的恶魔角应该就地化为实体，但是他的长官亚瑟却向他投来赞许的目光。  
高汶看向赤裸上身的兰斯洛特，心中暗叫不好，从没听说过在追求对象的过程中两个情敌抱团亲到一起的！  
兰斯洛特的表情也没好到哪去，迷惑，困惑，到反应过来后的不可置信亚瑟提了什么混账要求。  
“开始吧，还是说你想当个怂包？”亚瑟恰到好处的煽风点火。  
“亲就亲!倒是兰斯洛特别当个怂包才好”高汶爬起来，在兰斯洛特身前跪下，一点一点的靠近那个人的脸——  
兰斯洛特现在看起来似乎接受了这一切，毕竟没人想被当成个怂包，他碳黑色的睫毛颤抖着，嘴角抿的很紧，手指抓在裤子的褶皱处，骨节泛白。  
这样的兰斯洛特似乎有些可爱，高汶吻下去前这么想。  
高汶的味道闻起来很好，一股皮革松香的味道，暖暖的，他的嘴唇也很柔软，吻起来的感觉相当不错，还有舌头，高汶该死的舌头伸进来了。兰斯洛特皱着眉，先是本能的抗拒了一下，但是马上，他就沉浸在高汶灵活的舌头之下。  
兰斯洛特好像咬到了高汶的下唇，见鬼了，高汶真喜欢这个，唇舌的追逐伴随着些许疼痛刺激，高汶竟然不想停止这个吻。  
兰斯洛特的手指插入高汶的发丝里面，想要把他更加推向自己，或许再靠的近一点就更好了？  
高汶也有同样的想法，他捧着兰斯洛特脸颊的手逐渐向下滑，开始抚摸上兰斯洛特的手臂肌肉，手掌在兰斯洛特的肌肤下留下一串烫人的温度，再这么吻下去，恐怕会大事不妙。  
莱昂轻轻的推了一下高汶，那家伙睁开眼，眼神中有着些许迷茫，好像刚刚从一场美梦里醒来。  
“你们已经吻了20秒了”莱昂说，“而且你们好像听不见我说停”  
兰斯洛特也一副大梦初醒的样子，不太好的预兆，他裤子里的东西已经抬头了……幸亏坐在地上不是很显眼，兰斯洛特更换了一个姿势，他抱着膝盖，等待那股燥热劲儿自己过去。  
高汶没有回到他自己的位置，也干脆做到兰斯洛特身边，同样抱着膝盖。  
亚瑟坏心眼儿的吹了个口哨，“热情似火呀～”  
高汶和兰斯洛特现在看起来像是被雨水浇湿了的小白菜，蔫在那里，连梅林和他们说话都没什么反应了。  
“梅林，真心话还是大冒险？”兰斯洛特说，瓶口正对着他的位置。  
“大冒险”梅林说。  
兰斯洛特改正歪头想了一会儿，“跳一段下流的舞吧”他笑着说，手机已经打开了录像模式。  
梅林跳得说不上多么下流，他的四肢僵硬，跳起来傻里傻气的，高汶那天在夜店也是看到有个小家伙跳的那么可爱才过去搭讪，成就了一夜孽缘。  
亚瑟干脆的笑出来，自己的男朋友怎么能这么可爱的？他亚瑟·潘德拉根上辈子是做了什么好事？

这间旅店是Hoatal,一个房间里放了三张上下铺，亚瑟进门后随手挑了一个上铺，梅林马上也就把自己丢在亚瑟的下铺上。  
高汶看过来，他说“亚瑟，我可不可以和你换位置？我不想靠着窗户”  
“行啊”亚瑟看了一眼梅林，随后去了高汶靠窗的那个上铺。  
谁知道梅林也跟过去，趁着没人一屁股坐到靠窗的下铺。  
高汶丧着个脸，他本想和亚瑟换位置能离梅林更近一些，谁知道计划被轻易打散。  
“别走啊梅林”高汶挽留着。  
“才不，我要睡亚瑟的下面，你睡觉翻身不停，这木床指不定怎么响呢，亚瑟睡觉老实的很，我就是要睡在亚瑟下面”  
梅林反应过来他无意中暴露出什么不得了的事情，亚瑟的目光在高汶的身上停留了一会儿，然后撂下一句“我去洗澡”，拿好更换衣物，就走出了尴尬的房间。  
莱昂和艾利安像聋了一样，对梅林发出的爆炸性发言没有任何反应，快速的选好自己的床位，然后戴上耳机开始联机打游戏。  
兰斯洛特只能选择最后的那个上铺床位，该死的，正对着高汶。  
梅林从背包里也翻出了换洗衣服，紧跟着亚瑟去了公共浴室。  
男士公共浴室一共有六个隔间，全都是玻璃门，风光一览无余，现在里面除了亚瑟一个人也没有。  
“告诉我你没有在生气？”梅林把浴巾包在下半身，站在玻璃门外对亚瑟说。  
“没有”亚瑟转过身来，水从他的头顶倾下，将他整个人的身体打湿，“什么时候的事？”  
“认识你的两天前”梅林说，咬着下嘴唇“那天在夜店我喝的比较醉，高汶来和我搭讪，事情就那样发生了。谁知道高汶他脑袋那里不对劲，竟然真的对我有意思”

也不知道梅林和亚瑟说了什么，莱昂放下手机看了一眼，亚瑟回来后红光满面的，然后没一会儿，梅林也回来了，看起来心情很好的样子。  
“要玩扑克吗？”艾利安从背包里掏出一副扑克牌，“输了要交出社交媒体的账号，让赢得发一条动态”  
“算我一个！”亚瑟的头发还没干，就和艾利安抢着洗牌去了。  
高汶爬下床铺说，“你们先玩，我去冲澡”他的头发上还残留着彩弹留下的痕迹，一天下来已经凝固在发丝上，还不知道能不能洗的掉。  
热水洒在身上的时候，人就放空下来了，趁着难得什么都不做的机会开始思考人生。高汶就是这样，从自己的职业生涯想到感情生活，然后是梅林，然后是强劲情敌亚瑟，然后是混蛋亚瑟竟然让他吻了天杀得兰斯洛特。  
思绪一到兰斯洛特的吻，高汶的身体又开始躁动起来了，那个吻好像点亮了什么。欲火？当然，可是还有其他的东西。可是兰斯洛特对着他总是没有好脸色，明明是很诱人的长相，对其他人也都温温和和的，可是每次对上高汶就会皱起眉头。  
该死的，高汶总是摸着后脑有一块凝固的硬块，已经洗了三次了，可是那硬块还在那里，真叫人糟心。  
“你怎么还在这里？”有个声音在空旷的浴室响起。  
高汶抹了把脸，睁开眼睛，是兰斯洛特，那家伙又把眉毛皱起来了，好像看到他就像看到家里养的狗又在沙发上大便了一样。  
“你来做什么？”高汶问。  
“输惨了，我的社交媒体上被他们改得乱七八糟，我现在不但是变性人，还有一个私生子，还有成堆的诡异的性癖”兰斯洛特耸耸肩，走到高汶侧面的隔间(这样就不用看到高汶的裸体了)打开水龙头，享受着热水。  
僵硬了一天的肌肉终于可以放松下来了，兰斯洛特没有急着清洗自己，不知为什么，相比回去面对闹哄哄的房间，他更喜欢和高汶呆在一起。  
“兰斯洛特，你能过来帮我个忙吗？”  
好啊，他更喜欢和安静的高汶呆在一起。  
“干什么？”兰斯洛特探过头去问。  
高汶背对着他，一边摸着自己的头发说，“我这里有一块油漆总是洗不掉，我已经洗了五次了，但是还是能摸到硬块”高汶把洗发水塞进兰斯洛特的手里说，“你能试着帮我清理一下吗？我还不想去剪头发”  
兰斯洛特叹了口气，关上自己的水龙头，把自己挤进高汶的隔间里。  
高汶依然背对着他，他们两个差不多高，体型又不小，挤在同一间隔间里难免觉得拥挤，时不时胳膊碰大腿也是意料中的事。  
“你别动”兰斯洛特吼起来，天杀的高汶屁股蹭到自己的阴茎了“再动你就自己清理吧！”  
高汶果真没有乱动了，只是在兰斯洛特扯痛他的头发时闷哼一声，背影看起来像个被雨淋湿的大狗狗。兰斯洛特忍不住嘴角上扬笑起来。  
“你笑什么？”高汶问。  
“没什么”兰斯洛特说，想要岔开话题，“你和梅林不过只是一夜的关系，为什么就非他不可了呢？”  
“对我来说不是一夜的关系”高汶说，沉默了。  
兰斯洛特以为他不会再开口了的时候，他继续说，“人生是由一段段微小的瞬间组成的，那一晚虽然短暂，但却是永恒，当我们在床上的时候，我确信在那一刻我们是深爱着彼此的。”  
兰斯洛特不能理解，但他没有说话，只是听着。  
“之后很多人能做到忽视或者选择忘记这些瞬间带来的感觉，可我不能，那些瞬间总是能在我身体里停留很久，所以现在梅林已经忘了我们那晚那么相爱，我却忘不了。”高汶说，他的身体和心灵仿佛对这种事情很有原则。  
高汶回过头，捕捉到了兰斯洛特疑惑的眼神。  
“就像刚才我们接吻的时候，我确信那一刻你是真的想要我，我也是真的想要你，等你冷静下来之后，是不是那种感觉就消失了？”  
兰斯洛特好像有点懂了，但又没有全部理解，“所以你现在还是想要我？”他问。  
“有一点”高汶说，“不过只是亲吻而已，我们的感情还不够浓郁呢”  
兰斯洛特翻了个白眼，说简单点，高汶就是那种和谁上床就会爱上谁的麻烦精，并且八成活不好，所以梅林才坚决不答应高汶的示好，再加上现在有了亚瑟……  
“承认吧”高汶说，“那个吻很美好的，我们根本就沉浸其中了”  
兰斯洛特的手指清理掉最后一块油漆，他轻轻拍了一下高汶的后脑说，“干净了”  
他并没有回答高汶的问题，因为兰斯洛特知道高汶是对的，他依然对那个吻欲罢不能。  
“原来你们关系这么好啊？”莱昂和艾利安进来了，透过玻璃门看见高汶和兰斯洛特挤在一个隔间里，兰斯洛特还帮高汶洗头。  
兰斯洛特不知为什么，看着莱昂脸上带着的笑，感觉像被抓奸了一样的羞耻。高汶倒是轻松的和他们打着招呼，随意的解释着，然后把身体擦干，就这样走了。  
这一夜兰斯洛特睡得不好，他一翻身就能看见高汶的脸，月光在那家伙的脸上是十分好看的，只是那混蛋确实在不停的翻身，好像睡得并不安稳。

生活还是得继续，无论兰斯洛特对于自己和梅林的关系进一步发展有多绝望，他周一还是得一头扎进摄影棚里，给长得差不多的模特/款式差不多的衣服/颜色差不多的彩妆拍照。  
在当天中午梅林拽着兰斯洛特在楼梯间讲话的时候，他竟然还期待了一下。  
“我和亚瑟在一起了”梅林低着头，坐在楼梯上吸了一口烟，“对不起兰斯，我不想伤害你，可是你是我最好的朋友，这件事你早晚都会知道”  
虽然早有准备，可兰斯洛特还是听到了自己心碎的声音。之前一直猜测自己还有没有机会，这下可好，官方认证的失恋了。  
浑浑噩噩的回到摄影棚，兰斯洛特烦躁的要死，手里的任务全部推给莫德雷德，整个人在休息沙发上东倒西歪，嘴里时不时发出一阵哀嚎声。  
好不容易挨到下班时间，兰斯洛特抄起自己的东西就跑了。他要回家哭一场，然后去随便什么地方买醉！  
兰斯洛特随意选了一个酒吧，从晚上八点一直坐到九点，这一个小时中喝了三瓶啤酒，两份龙舌兰，一杯威士忌鸡尾酒。  
头脑开始麻痹了，此时也不伤心了。兰斯洛特坐在吧台上痴痴地笑起来。梅林值得所有他想要的东西，如果他想要亚瑟，那他就能得到亚瑟。亚瑟也是个好人，他们在一起会幸福的。兰斯洛特喝掉最后一口鸡尾酒想着，也不要太幸福吧，最好马上分手，这样他就又有机会了！  
可在那之前，自己是不是也应该找个伴侣了？兰斯洛特又要了一瓶啤酒，为什么就没有像高汶那样高质量的人来追他呢？  
脑中想着，眼中竟然也看到了那个熟悉的身影。  
高汶愁眉苦脸的，表情竟然是和兰斯洛特一模一样。是了，他刚刚被梅林电话告知‘已经和亚瑟在一起了，很抱歉，希望以后还是朋友’。接受下这个信息后想来酒吧买醉，世界真小，竟然在这里还碰上了关系微妙的情敌兰斯洛特。  
兰斯洛特看起来呆头呆脑的，脸蛋红的可以，一靠近高汶就发现了，那家伙是喝醉了。  
“hey…兰斯洛特”高汶做到兰斯洛特身边，和酒保要了一瓶啤酒。  
“高汶！我的情敌……前情敌”兰斯洛特不停的拍着他的肩膀说“看来你也收到梅林的消息了？我们都输了！”  
他们现在的关系已经不能算是情敌了，高汶想，那应该是什么关系呢？朋友？说不上，陌生人？也不是。   
“那个叫亚瑟的，我看见他的第一眼就感觉大事不好，梅林要被他抢走了”兰斯洛特趴在高汶的肩膀上开始说胡话，“谁知道我的第六感那么准——你说我去当神婆好不好？专门去给人做预言”  
“我诅咒他们明天就分手！”兰斯洛特在高汶耳边大喊大叫，思绪也混混沌沌的，“他们还是不要分手的好…否则梅林会很伤心的…”  
高汶听着兰斯洛特的胡话，一面煽风点火，一面给自己灌了好多酒精，反正买醉的目的就是把自己灌醉不是吗？今夜同是失恋人的兰斯洛特看起来格外顺眼，就连他拽着自己摔倒的样子都有点可爱。  
两人喝的毫无节制，还交换了许多自己的糗事，本是敌对方的他们竟然在头脑不清醒时变成了朋友。  
高汶最后的意识是：太晚了，该回家了。

4.  
刺耳的闹钟吵醒了兰斯洛特，他迷茫的睁开眼，头痛随之而来。  
天花板怎么看起来怪怪的？兰斯洛特记得他卧室用的不是这款灯啊……等等……响个不停的闹钟也不是自己手机的铃声！  
他僵硬的侧过脑袋，看到了一个熟悉的面孔——高汶迷迷糊糊的，眼睛还没睁开，伸手去掏手机取消闹钟。  
高汶的手跨过来，绕过兰斯洛特，在床头柜上胡乱的摸到了自己的手机，根本没看清屏幕上显示的是什么，手指随便划动着。  
“高汶！”兰斯洛特彻底清醒了，他猛地坐起来，柔软的床垫也随着震动。这是什么情况？兰斯洛特低头检查自己——惨了，翻开被子一眼就看到晨勃的小兄弟，他的衣服都不知道哪儿去了。  
高汶睁开眼，看到兰斯洛特的时候明显还以为自己在做梦，竟然重新闭上眼睛——马上又惊恐的瞪大眼睛，像一只充满戒心的小浣熊。他伸手戳了一下兰斯洛特，似乎想确定他面前的人是不是幻觉，可是发生过的事就是发生了，兰斯洛特脖子上两个明晃晃的吻痕正提示着高汶，放弃做无谓的抵抗，快点面对现实。  
“兰斯洛特…”高汶的喉咙上下滚动了一下，“你还记得什么吗？我们……也不一定就是做过了”  
兰斯洛特指着地上的两个撕开的安全套包装袋说“不一定，还做了两次？”  
“杀了我吧！”高汶绝望的哀嚎着，重新躺回床上，夺过兰斯洛特的枕头盖在自己的脸上，好像这样就能隔绝羞耻。  
“我什么都不记得了”兰斯洛特痛苦的掩面，“我的记忆停留在我们一起出了酒吧的门……好像还在马路上接吻了？然后就什么都不知道了，你呢？记得什么？”  
高汶仔细回想着昨夜的经历，他零星的记忆竟然和兰斯洛特差不多，一起走出门后不知为何就在大街上吻起来，八成是一时的精虫上脑才会发生这样尴尬的事。  
“我好像记得……昨晚你是在上面的那个…”高汶晃了晃脑袋，可是约晃越疼，好像大脑拒绝和他共享这段记忆，有意识的阻止他回忆。  
“我在上？”兰斯洛特嘴角飘过一丝小得意，然后很快又塌下脸来，“今天的事你不会告诉任何人吧？”  
“谢谢，我还有点羞耻心，倒是你，别以为这样我就会放弃追求梅林！”  
“我竟然忘记你有多讨厌了，谢谢提醒”兰斯洛特翻起白眼，他也不会放弃梅林的，昨晚只是他们都喝多了，换成身边是其他人也会发生同样的事。  
那天早上的道别不怎么愉快，两个人伴随着剧烈的宿醉头痛，一边吃着谷物麦片一边以最小的声音吵了一架，吵架的原因也是幼稚的互相问对方为什么不能管好自己的鸡巴。  
兰斯洛特还迟到了。  
高汶其实很怕自己会爱上兰斯洛特，但是所幸的是那天晚上他够醉，醉到根本想不起来当时的情况(除了兰斯洛特有压在他身上)这给他省去了不少不必要的给自己评估心理路程。确定好自己没有变心后又陷入了失恋的伤感，高汶把自己的头发揉的更乱了。

自从从高汶公寓里Walk of shame出来后，兰斯洛特竟然有的觉得不对劲了。  
首先，他对于梅林在他面前提起亚瑟时黏黏糊糊的样子并不怎么在意了，对亚瑟也没有多余的仇恨念头，看着梅林的样子竟然还有些替他开心。  
但是对高汶的感觉就不一样了，现在想起来依然想要一拳揍在那个人笑嘻嘻的脸上。  
手机上有几个高汶发过来的信息，一个有用的都没有，全是竖着中指的表情包，兰斯洛特也回了他两个翻白眼的表情包。  
但是依然，他们的生活没有因为不清醒的夜晚有什么改变。  
高汶还是三天两头的带着花束跑到他们公司，跑来后去梅林那里聊聊天，然后被赶走。  
期间也有几次在梅林的办公区域碰到兰斯洛特，他们之间的相处模式倒是一点没变，没说两句就会变成两个刺猬，然后一起被梅林赶出去。

高汶以为今天会和以往一样，在梅林的办公桌附近碰到兰斯洛特，可是等了好久也没看到那个人的身影。  
“你在等什么？”梅林好奇的问，高汶已经坐在这半个小时了，聊天时也在不停的看表，好像有什么重要的事情一样。  
“等你什么时候变回单身”高汶挤了挤眼睛，又装作不经意的问，“今天没看到兰斯洛特？”  
“哦，他今天在忙呢”梅林说，“他今天要给几个模特拍一组照片，封面摄影师杰弗里老的犯糊涂了，公司正在挑选谁能胜任这个位置，所以兰斯的照片如果被总编选上，今后的杂志封面可能都会交给他来拍摄”  
“听起来挺有趣的”高汶说，“我能去看看吗？”

兰斯洛特正在为他面前这两个小模特发愁，模特经纪公司也不知道是什么情况，今天带来的竟然是两个从未拍过杂志的新人，和他想要拍摄的主题根本不搭边，摆出的造型和面部表情都僵硬的很，根本拍不出兰斯洛特想要的感觉。  
“莫佳娜！”兰斯洛特放下相机，向模特公司的经纪人走过去，“我们有仇吗？为什么带新人来给我拍？平常也就算了，可是你知道今天对我来说有多重要！”  
他想要拍摄一组成熟风格的男女，可是这两个模特看起来像是未成年的孩子，根本撑不起来他们准备的衣服。  
莫佳娜玩着手机，嘴里嚼了一颗口香糖，“我能说什么呢，缘分吧，最近是秋冬季时装周，有点经验的都被叫去走台了，我们是老熟人了才给你留了两个新人，《锋芒》杂志的根本连模特都没有，只能叫长相过得去的工作人员顶上”  
“行吧”兰斯洛特叹了口气，叫来化妆师说，“米西安，你去给那个姑娘补补妆，另一个男孩……”他想不起来名字了。  
“我叫戴格尔，先生”小男模说，呆呆的站在白幕前不知道该做什么。  
“好的，戴格尔，你先下来”兰斯洛特说，他想试试单独拍那个姑娘，相比之下赛法没有戴格尔那么僵硬。  
肩膀被人搭住了，兰斯洛特烦躁的甩开，无论是谁，现在做这样的动作简直就是找死，生气的艺术家可是很吓人的。  
“干嘛这么丧气？放松一点”  
熟悉的语气，兰斯洛特不用回头就知道搭上他肩膀的人是谁了。  
“高汶”兰斯洛特念着这个名字，有些咬牙切齿，“梅林还不够你招惹的？干嘛来招惹我？我今天很忙，没空和你斗嘴！”  
“别啊，别啊，大摄影师兰斯洛特要是不和我斗嘴，那我的生活该是多么无趣”高汶看兰斯洛特摆弄着相机不理他，干脆跑到相机前面去办鬼脸。  
兰斯洛特看着镜头里突然出现的高汶，忽然感觉得救了。  
他一把抓过高汶。  
“诶？干什么？你要是真的忙我可以离开的，不用这么粗暴啊”高汶挣扎着，一时间竟然挣脱不开。  
兰斯洛特拽着高汶到一个挂满衣服的角落里，上手就要去解高汶的衣服扣子。  
“兰斯！兰斯洛特！”高汶懵了，他还没准备好在众目睽睽之下和兰斯洛特来一发的准备。  
兰斯洛特粗暴的扯掉高汶的衬衫，又从众多衣服里掏出一件高领毛衫和灰色西装给高汶套上。  
不不，太沉闷了。  
兰斯洛特又脱下那件高领毛衫，给高汶单独穿了一件没有扣子的西装上衣。  
看起来还不错，起码比戴格尔那个半大孩子看起来顺眼。  
“好了，你得帮我个忙”兰斯洛特说，“让我拍几张照就行”  
“给你当模特吗？”高汶问，他上大学那阵倒是给人当过平面模特赚点零花钱，也不知道现在还能不能找回感觉了。  
“别紧张，照我说的做就行”兰斯洛特仿佛看出了高汶在想什么，拍拍高汶的肩膀安慰的说。  
“米西安，过来给他化妆”兰斯洛特召回化妆师，他想让高汶看起来成熟，自然，还可以带点野性。  
造型看起来很不错，高汶坐在一个白色的四方柱上，庆幸今天中午吃的是沙拉。  
兰斯洛特试着拍了几张，出乎意料的，高汶的表现力很棒，他很快就被高汶的一举一动吸引住了，几乎不用特意告诉他应该做什么样的动作，拍出来的样片正是兰斯洛特想要的感觉。  
这种默契在赛法加入时破灭了，可怜的姑娘表现力也不错，可是看起来像是高汶的继女，堂妹，无论怎样两个人中间都没有性张力。  
然后兰斯洛特又瞄到了不远处嚼口香糖的莫佳娜——  
兰斯洛特的奇迹出现了，高汶和莫佳娜在同一个镜头里的张力满满，对视时似乎能从镜头里看见火光四射！真是神奇，那两个人明明都不认识，就能拍出这样出彩的照片。  
“高汶，趴在她的腿上——脖子再歪一点…完美！”  
“莫佳娜，手臂收回来一点，不不，头部不要动，再给我一点情绪”  
莫佳娜的气场很足，把高汶变成了她的小狼狗。  
“最后一张！”兰斯洛特按下快门，“结束了！谢谢，我爱你们”说着想要上去给莫佳娜和高汶一个大大的拥抱。  
“你欠我一个人情”莫佳娜翻了个白眼，嫌弃的躲开兰斯洛特的怀抱，走到化妆镜前开始卸妆。  
“当然，谢谢你，还有高汶，今天多亏了你”兰斯洛特的心情好像从来没有这么好过，他热烈的抱了下高汶，高汶也从来没见过这样的兰斯洛特，当然也没有躲开这个拥抱。  
“不客气，我可以换上我自己的衣服了吗？”高汶问，他的肚脐暴露在空中半天了，还真有点冷。  
“请便”兰斯洛特给高汶让过身，“如果这些照片能成功发表，我会告诉你的，你会得到应有的报酬”  
“谢谢我的腹肌吧，今天中午本来想点炸鸡套餐的，临时改变主意吃了沙拉”高汶拍拍他的八块腹肌，语气中带了点骄傲。  
“没错，你的身材是模特级别的”兰斯洛特说着，好像是有点忘乎所以了，竟然也伸手摸上了高汶的肚子。  
下一秒，两个人又变回了尴尬状态。  
“对不起”兰斯洛特收回自己的手，真是不知道刚刚在想什么。  
“没关系”高汶说着，有些异样的感觉在胃里腾起，“那我去换衣服了”  
兰斯洛特向右边让开，谁知高汶也向那个方向让开，两个人又向相反的方向迈步，竟然又相到一起。最后高汶双手扶着兰斯洛特的肩膀，原地兜了一圈。

说不出什么感觉，兰斯洛特躲在公司的卫生间里挠门，刚才事情明明进行的很顺利，自己干嘛要上去摸人家？好不容易忘掉的尴尬一夜又重新占据了兰斯洛特的头脑。  
心脏到现在还跳个不停，里面好像困住了一只蝴蝶，正扑闪着翅膀想要从他心尖上飞出去呢。  
兰斯洛特掏出手机，在谷歌引擎里输入【心跳的飞快，伴随心悸的症状是怎么回事？】  
很好，得出来的结果是兰斯洛特马上就要死了。  
什么破答案！  
其实还有另外一个可能，不过兰斯洛特选择忽视它。

兰斯洛特拍摄的作品成片已经洗出来了，照片里的高汶和莫佳娜就像两个真正的模特一样紧紧的抓着所有人都注意力。总编安妮丝对这组照片很满意，难得的没有露出刻薄的眼神，直接挑了两张送去放进即将要出版的杂志的插页里，并告诉兰斯洛特下期的封面由他来接手。  
“总的来说还是感谢杰弗里那老头终于拿不稳相机了，否则我也没这么荣幸就升迁”兰斯洛特往嘴里扔了一根薯条，坐在自家公寓的地上说。  
今晚兰斯洛特请了一些朋友来自己的小房子里吃饭，亲自下厨，做了红烩牛肉配土豆，还有简单的鸡蛋沙拉，和超市买的甜点。梅林当然带着亚瑟一起过来了，格温也出席了，莫佳娜和高汶也都在这里。  
“说起来还是我的功劳，我可真是个可人儿～”高汶拍着肚皮，胃里被食物填满的感觉可真好。  
兰斯洛特拿起餐巾纸丢他，正好打在他的脸上。  
“别以为你欠我的人情这顿饭就能还了”莫佳娜咧着嘴剔牙时说，“你一个我那天安慰了那两个小模特多久吗？”  
“还有你，亚瑟”莫佳娜一个眼刀扫到了亚瑟的身上，这让亚瑟浑身的汗毛都竖起来了。  
“我怎么了？”亚瑟没什么底气的问。  
“还用我说？”莫佳娜没有捅破她是亚瑟的继姐的事，但是可想而知当她在半个同事家里看到她的继弟变成了别人的男朋友这件事有多震惊吧。  
“行吧，我会告诉他的”亚瑟垂下头，妥协了一般。  
几乎没人知道看似不搭边的两个人的对话是什么意思，梅林也一头雾水，摸不到头脑。  
气氛在莫佳娜和亚瑟身上变得尴尬了，格温抬起眼睛，黝黑的眼珠滴溜溜的转了一圈，她喜欢兰斯洛特很久了，今天来赴约特意提前来了一个小时帮兰斯洛特准备，还特意穿了性感的裹身连衣裙。  
“那么，我们上甜点吧？”格温主动帮助兰斯洛特去厨房端来超市买回来又切好的小蛋糕，整个人好像这里的女主人一样，“有谁像喝香槟吗？”  
兰斯洛特急忙站起来，“格温，我来就好”说着，从格温手中夺过香槟，那姑娘不知为什么脸红了一阵。  
十一点多的时候，几个人纷纷道别，莫佳娜是第一个提出‘今晚就到这吧’的人，在所有人都脸颊上吻了两下就走了，梅林和亚瑟也跟着站起来，和大家道别。  
格温帮着兰斯洛特收拾了餐桌后看起来想要留一会儿，可是高汶没有要走的意思，她一个姑娘家也不能赶人出去，所以三个人又坐着聊天。  
“兰斯，现在太晚了”格温说，语气中带着点暗示，“再待一会儿地铁就停运了”  
她想让兰斯洛特留她在这过夜。  
“对哦，真抱歉格温，我不能送你回去，我喝了不少红酒”兰斯洛特揉揉头发，“今天谢谢你了，帮了我不少忙！高汶，你能送格温回去吗？”  
“我？”被点到名字的高汶干笑出来,“我喝的比你多”他拿出手机看了眼时间说，“诶呀，快十二点了，很高兴认识你格温，有机会我们再见”  
话说到这，格温脸色不太好的走掉了。  
“是我的错觉还是…她走之前瞪了我一眼？”高汶瘫在沙发上，看着兰斯洛特关上门。  
“因为你打扰了我们本来可以拥有的二人世界”兰斯洛特翻了个白眼，走过去踢了高汶一脚，“你为什么还在这里？”  
“反正也没有要紧事，还有，我喝多了，开不了车了”高汶依旧瘫着，面色发红。  
“收留我一晚吗？”高汶试着挤出狗狗眼，“我睡沙发就行”  
兰斯洛特没有说话，他走进浴室里，没一会儿拿着一条浴巾出来，把那条浴巾扔在高汶的头上。  
“滚去洗澡，否则别想睡”  
高汶冲刷着自己的身体，心里有点说不清楚的复杂。  
经过上次不清不楚的一夜情后，高汶根本不记得发生过什么，所以也完全没有转身就爱上兰斯洛特的可能。但是脑袋里好像被安装了病毒软件一样，一种叫兰斯洛特的病毒不停的跳出来，提示着他有什么不对劲了。所以自然而然的，他对兰斯洛特也就关注了点。  
他当然看出来格温的小心思了，高汶又不是傻子。他自己不想承认，但是在格温白他一眼又不得不离开后，有一种胜利感涌上高汶的心头，这真是，浑身舒爽。  
兰斯洛特的浴室里没有很多东西，只有一瓶沐浴乳和一瓶洗发水立在架子上，高汶拿起那瓶快空了的沐浴乳凑上去闻一闻，一股安心又舒适的海洋香钻进鼻腔，真好闻。不知道兰斯洛特刚刚洗完澡是什么味道。  
洗发水也是经典护发功能的，高汶摇摇头，如果他不知道，还以为这浴室的主人是个无欲无求的古板直男呢。  
高汶洗好澡后又瘫回沙发上，全身只围了一条浴巾，他一动不动的闭着眼睛神游天外，琢磨着到底是哪一步出了错，怎么会突然对兰斯洛特感兴趣呢？  
兰斯洛特也去洗澡了，出来后就看到高汶仰在沙发上，姿势看起来像个白痴，好像睡着了。  
这样下去会感冒的。  
兰斯洛特拿出一条薄被，不想吵醒熟睡中的高汶，他蹑手蹑脚的走过去，有一种在自己家里做贼的心虚感。  
被子碰到高汶的刹那，本来闭着眼的人猛地睁开眼睛，兰斯洛特被吓到了，脚底打了滑，像个笨蛋一样一屁股坐到地上，瞪着双眼呆呆的看着高汶。  
“你干什么呀？快起来”高汶伸出手，拉了他一把。  
兰斯洛特顺势坐在沙发上，“你才是，干什么装睡？”  
“我没有装睡，闭目养神而已”高汶也坐起来，悄悄的凑近兰斯洛特，想要闻闻他身上的味道。  
客厅没有开灯，卫生间透出来暗黄色的灯光把一切都照的暧昧不堪，连面部的轮廓都柔和起来。  
高汶凑得很近，几乎是贴在兰斯洛特的脖子上，嗅着那个人的味道，果然和那瓶沐浴乳一样，有着淡淡的海洋香气，还有一丝木质香水的味道，两个味道交融在一起，这很兰斯洛特。  
鼻子从脖颈间移动到兰斯洛特的下巴上，柔软的胡茬刮着高汶的鼻子，痒痒的，心中有个念头正在对高汶大喊：去他妈的！你就是喜欢他！  
那还要继续吗？高汶的另一个念头开始不安，继续的话，就不能回头了，而这一次他们没有醉，都是清醒的。  
冲动的念头喊着：你是阳痿吗？你看你发情了这么久，兰斯洛特有躲开吗？  
是啊，兰斯洛特好像被下了定身咒，只是坐在沙发上，无论高汶怎么闻他都没有离开的意思。  
兰斯洛特整个人是空白的，他什么都没想，任由高汶像只猫一样在自己身上闻来闻去，他大脑当机了。  
高汶还是顺从了自己冲动的念头，他侧过头，轻易的吻住了兰斯洛特微张的嘴唇。  
冲动的念头是从下半身发送过来的没错了，高汶才刚刚吻住兰斯洛特，他的分身立刻就感觉到了有活干似的，马上抬起了头。  
也是在高汶的舌头伸进来的时候，兰斯洛特才重新找回自己的理智。高汶他妈的说的是对的，此时此刻，他们接吻的时候，兰斯洛特是真的想要他。  
一旦欲望占了上风，一切就简单多了。  
不用考虑日后，不用纠结过去，一切都只享受当下就好。  
兰斯洛特背对高汶，高汶压在他的身上，不停的亲吻他的后背，柔软的触感细密的落在背上，让兰斯洛特的胯部向上翘起来。  
“安全套呢？”高汶舔着兰斯洛特的耳朵问。  
“床头柜里…”兰斯洛特完全沉浸在前戏中，高汶让他全身彻底放松下来，好像回到了婴儿时期，满是趟在襁褓中的安全感。  
“算了，我们去床上”兰斯洛特用了全部自制力才没说出：去他妈的安全套，直接在这里艹我 这样不负责任的话，和高汶一起纠缠到卧室，急匆匆的掏出一盒安全套塞进高汶手里。  
“所以我今天能睡这里吗？”高汶带好安全套，在洞口处摩擦个不停，坏心眼的问。  
“快放进来，否则今天你睡大街去”兰斯洛特把自己埋进枕头里，撅着的臀部顶了顶高汶高昂着头颅的分身。  
“ohh…兰斯…兰斯洛特……你是没开苞的雏儿吗？怎么这么紧？”高汶被夹的有点疼，适应过后，竟然想直接泄出来。  
兰斯洛特扭动着自己的腰身，用技术告诉高汶他并不是个雏儿。  
“该死的，你可真辣”高汶随着兰斯洛特的节奏撞击，一步步迈入天堂。  
这样下去不行，高汶快受不了了，他拍拍兰斯洛特的侧腰说，“转过来，我想看着你”  
另一个人转过身趟下来，焦急的去抓高汶好不容易喘口气的分身，直接塞进自己的洞口里。  
兰斯洛特似乎是个安静的床伴，无论高汶如何撞击，他只是呼吸急促，没有过多的声音。  
“喜欢我舔你的脖子吗？”高汶放慢了速度，专心去找能让兰斯发出呻吟的点。  
兰斯洛特的身体被挑拨的敏感无比，后穴的绝妙撞击已经足够，再加上脖子，耳朵，乳首都被高汶含在嘴里舔吻个遍，他感觉身体已经化成了一滩春水，再也拿不起来了。  
高汶的手放在兰斯洛特的分身上，随着节奏套弄起来，“喜欢这样吗？”  
“吻我”兰斯洛特说，拽住高汶的头发把他拉向自己，这个人的话太多了，堵住他的嘴好了。  
接吻果然能让高汶闭嘴，同样，高汶也如愿听到了兰斯洛特因为热烈的吻而忘情的闷哼。  
“唔……”兰斯洛特咬上高汶的肩头，他的身体在这一刻缴械投降，一股白浆直接喷射出来。  
高潮过后，兰斯洛特仿佛更加放松了，从鼻腔中发出的阵阵软糯的声音让高汶爱到死。  
事后，高汶终于趟到了床上。  
“我开始不明白梅林为什么要拒绝你了”兰斯洛特说，趴在床上侧过脸看着高汶说，“我一直以为是你活不好的原因，现在看来也不是……”  
“我很荣幸能亲自证明你的错误”高汶也侧过脸看着兰斯洛特，“那梅林没有接受你是因为什么呢？”  
“他对我的感情像是我是他的哥哥，我一直在努力试图把亲情转化成爱情”兰斯洛特说，“我可能得再努力一点才行”  
高汶心里闹起别扭，看来兰斯洛特还是没有放弃梅林。  
高汶抬起手，指尖在兰斯洛特的后背上跳跃，一路下滑，不安分的伸入股沟内——  
“你想再来一次吗？”兰斯洛特问，他还有点累呢，高汶是个能折腾的，让自己即使什么也没干也感觉像浑身散架了一样。  
高汶不作声，他倾身过去，把自己压在兰斯洛特的身上，中指陷进那个温暖柔软的洞口里，很轻易的就找到了那个敏感点。  
“嗯…”兰斯洛特开始享受这个过程，他的身体越来越喜欢高汶了。  
高汶找到了技巧，疲惫的兰斯洛特好像很容易就放下戒心，连呻吟都是绵软的，从鼻腔中一连串的冒出来。  
“你想要我吗？”高汶问。  
“该死的当然想要你”兰斯洛特眯着眼睛，嘟囔着一串话，可惜高汶并不懂西班牙语，只能从语气里猜测兰斯洛特是在咒骂他。  
咒骂很快就变成了呻吟，兰斯洛特匍匐在下，臀部高高翘起，强劲有力的准备着每一次的撞击。  
高汶将面前垂下来的碎发拢到脑后，这东西真碍眼！  
他不能停下亲吻兰斯洛特的侧脸，这个拉美人的轮廓辣的要命，嘴唇被吻成殷红色，高汶第一次见到他的时候就认为兰斯洛特很辣，只是没想到动情时的他竟然能把‘辣’这个定义推上了新高度。  
这次的时间更长，兰斯洛特好像已经被艹射两次了，他就像个果冻一样，浑身被汗水浸的黏哒哒的，又仿佛失去了对自己身体的控制权，全心全意在高汶的身下做一个荡夫。

高汶清洗好自己，重新陷入床垫中，不，还有更好的地方，他选择躺在兰斯洛特的小腹上，开始玩弄那个人的小兄弟。  
“别玩了，我没有了”兰斯洛特声音沙哑，累的不行，他不敢保证高汶这样玩下去他还能不能硬起来，所以他打掉高汶的手，把自己裹紧被子里说，“睡吧，我明天要上班的”  
高汶心凉了半截，兰斯洛特事后看起来冷漠的很，看来他也会和所有人一样，把这次当成了一夜情。  
“你还是会去跟在梅林的屁股后面吗？”  
兰斯洛特从鼻子里发出一种意味不明的声音，转过身背对着高汶。  
其实兰斯洛特只是累的不行，他的脑袋已经够乱的了，完全没想到今晚会发生这种事，再加上运动过后总是容易犯困，兰斯洛特根本没听到高汶再说什么，很快就失去了意识。  
可怜兮兮的高汶从后面像个勺子一样抱住兰斯洛特，把自己埋进他的头发里，嗅着洗发水的香味，很快也陷入梦中。

5.  
第二天的清晨不是很愉快，当欲望褪去，理智重新滚回兰斯洛特的脑袋。他多想就这样装睡下去，奈何早上还要去摄影棚给小有名气的明星拍写真，无论如何也不能迟到。  
兰斯洛特也没有办法悄悄起身，因为高汶的一条胳膊压着他，稍微动一动就会把那个熟睡的人吵醒。  
兰斯洛特咬咬牙，该面对的总是要面对的，况且他们已经经历过一次这种情况了。一回生，二回熟。  
“我得去工作了”兰斯洛特把自己身上高汶的手臂拿下去，琢磨着，在高汶的侧脸上落下一个吻，“我去煮咖啡，你想要一杯吗？”  
高汶从鼻腔中发出一阵闷哼，也不知道有没有听到兰斯洛特说话。  
“我会给你留一点咖啡的，还有，离开的时候记得锁门”兰斯洛特揉揉高汶又乱成鸡窝的头发，钻出了温暖的被窝。

“早安梅林”  
“hey，兰斯！”梅林回过头，今天巧的很，能在公司门口遇见兰斯洛特，“昨晚没休息好吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”兰斯洛特不知为何竟然紧张起来，他离开家之前检查过了，脖子上没有吻痕。  
“你眼眶下有黑眼圈”梅林指着他的下眼睑，还是青色的“昨晚熬夜了？”  
“还好，你昨晚倒是过得不错？”兰斯洛特的眼睛一下瞟到梅林耳朵下方的一个小红点。  
梅林笑得眼睛眯起来，“说起来，亚瑟想找高汶要上次聚会的照片，但他昨晚没回短信，今早也没接电话，你知道他做什么去了吗？”  
“我怎么会知道”兰斯洛特不是个可以说谎的人，这么寒暄下去肯定会被梅林发觉不对劲，所以随便找了个借口溜走了。  
中午的时候，兰斯洛特有点忍不住想给高汶发条短信，他依然没有把高汶存为联系人，也用不着了，兰斯洛特已经熟练的背下了那串数字。可是编辑好的信息删了又删，删了又删，最后被突然的紧急拍摄打断了，那条信息也没发出去。

日子一天天过得飞快，兰斯洛特还没有理清自己的想法，而高汶那天早上在兰斯洛特家里醒来，对着空荡荡的房子，好像铁定了兰斯洛特对他没有任何多余的感情，也不知道是和谁在赌气，高汶竟然还是会三天两头跑到梅林那里，阵仗越来越大，然后当天晚上就会和怒气冲冲的兰斯洛特做爱。  
“你还没有放弃吗？”梅林问。  
“放弃什么？”高汶坐在沙发上嘴里叼着一根巧克力棒，是他带来给梅林的，现下就打开包装自己吃起来。  
“我也不知道你在坚持什么，因为很明显，你的目标并不是我”  
“我的目标当然是你，一直是你！”高汶故意大声叫嚷，最好全办公室的人都能听到，然后再经过某个八卦狂传到兰斯洛特那里去。  
不想让他好受，高汶也不知道什么时候变得这么恶毒，但是只是单纯的，不想让兰斯洛特好受。既然他那么在意梅林，高汶就偏偏要去招惹梅林，让兰斯洛特吃醋吃到饱。  
兰斯洛特完全不知道高汶为什么突然间这么混蛋，仿佛一举一动都在针对自己，白天去撩拨梅林，(谢谢薇薇安这个长舌妇，兰斯洛特连高汶穿了什么衣服带了什么礼物说了什么话都一清二楚)晚上又来撩拨自己，尤其好像喜欢他发怒时的样子，因为每次争吵过后的做爱都是酣畅淋漓的。  
这算什么？一面依然追求梅林一面把自己当什么飞机杯吗？  
所以，兰斯洛特已经有一周没理高汶了，短信不回电话不接，他的公寓在一楼，即使高汶现在就在窗外对他招手兰斯洛特也只是拉上窗帘，继续无视掉拍打窗户的那个人。  
高汶垂头丧气的回到自己的公寓，他知道自己哪儿做错了，可是过去已经无法改变，又拉不下脸去道歉，毕竟他自己也在不知道赌哪门子的气。  
难道，就这样了吗？他和兰斯洛特之间就这样结束了吗？  
话说回来，他是怎样爱上兰斯洛特的？应该和他们第一次上床没什么关系，他真的屁都不记得了，这个千古谜团可能这辈子都找不到答案。高汶在窗边抽了三根烟，手指不停地在屏幕上点击着，他想给兰斯洛特发短信，但又不知道说什么，打了一长串的字母又删掉，一整夜烦躁的睡不着觉。

梅林牵着亚瑟的手，在楼下的花园里散步，已经是秋天了，晚上还真有些冷。他的一只手冻得插进衣服口袋里，另一只手被亚瑟握的暖呼呼的  
“我觉得高汶和兰斯洛特有点不对劲”梅林说，“但我没有证据”  
“有什么不对劲的？”亚瑟问，看着他的男朋友讨论其他男人的样子真是奇怪。  
“就是不对劲，高汶还是经常来公司找我，有时会给我带花或者其他小玩意，闲聊个几分钟就去兰斯洛特的摄影棚给他添乱。”梅林皱着眉说，“他好像对于我们的关系并不在意了”  
“这还不好吗？”亚瑟说，如果那两个人搞到一起了，少了两个虎视眈眈的情敌，亚瑟睡觉都能笑出来。  
“我不知道”梅林说“感觉有些低落，好像被朋友们利用然后抛弃了”  
“所以他们两个已经在一起了吗？”  
“我觉得他们应该还在探索阶段”梅林回想着兰斯洛特最近总是忧心忡忡的脸说，“如果他们能好好聊聊，高汶就不用总是借着我的名义去骚扰兰斯了”

“是谁挑的衣服？”兰斯洛特嫌弃的看着模特身上的衣服，“没有品味吗？去换一套！”  
全公司脾气最好的摄影师兰斯洛特因为不明原因暴走了，整个上午都在摄影棚里怒吼，莫佳娜被他气走，米西安被他吼的甩身走掉，兰斯洛特现在又开始找服装道具的茬。  
多亏了薇薇安，梅林没有走出自己的办公桌就知道了一切。  
他从来不知道兰斯洛特竟然还会怒吼的，梅林掏出手机，拨打出一串号码……  
“高汶？你把兰斯怎么了？”  
“什么？我什么也没做啊，我都已经两周没有联系他了…他还好吗？”  
“嗯…不太好，你能来一下吗？”  
“我还有两个小时才换班，我会尽快赶过去！”高汶在电话那头听起来很紧张，“他到底怎么了？”  
“哦，也不是什么大事，在摄影棚里发飙，骂哭了好几个模特”梅林无奈的摇摇头，“要是其他的摄影师我还不会奇怪，可那是兰斯洛特诶，我从来没见过他发火的样子”  
“我会尽快过去的”高汶挂下电话，梅林没见过，他可见过，而且怒火中烧的兰斯洛特可不是一般的火辣。  
该死的，只不过想到兰斯洛特骂人的样子而已，自己的老二竟然有要抬头的趋势。  
高汶是十分想念那些性爱的，那些粗暴的，几乎和打架一样的性爱，一般这些时候就是高汶在梅林那里说了什么下流话，或者做了一些勾肩搭背的小动作，当晚兰斯洛特就会一边高潮一边骂他，所有肮脏的词汇都丢出来，还会坏心眼的在他的后背留下抓痕。  
好容易挨到珀西瓦尔来接班，高汶快速的冲了个澡，快速的向《聚焦点》杂志公司大楼，前台小姐已经认识他了，对他点点头就让保安放他进去。  
站定在摄影棚门口的高汶不敢进去了，自己也是头脑一热就冲过来，或许兰斯洛特根本不想见到他，见到他只会更生气，还不如把梅林拉过来，兰斯洛特看到梅林肯定会好很多。  
“我明天就去辞职”  
高汶听见兰斯洛特说。  
“我本来就没什么天份，根本拍不出好的作品，还是不要耽误大家工作了吧”  
只听声音都能感受到兰斯洛特有多苦脑，这和高汶印象中的发火可不一样。  
“别说胡话，你可是封面摄影师”梅林安慰道，兰斯洛特从最开始的愤怒演变到现在的自暴自弃，梅林替兰斯洛特把外来人员和模特都打发回去，反正今天是拍不成了，只留下本公司的人员清理现场。  
格温也在那里，她犹豫着，不知道该说些什么。  
“我没有灵感了梅林”兰斯洛特听起来快哭了，“我再也拍不出好作品了！”  
“胡说！”高汶推门进去，他忍受不了兰斯洛特像一条丧家犬一样哀嚎了。  
兰斯洛特被突发的声音吓到，迎面走来的竟然是他的烦恼本身，“高汶？……你剪头发了？”  
眼前的人全然不是及肩的长发了，头发至少剪了一半的长度，看起来依旧魅力四射。高汶是前天突然烦闷的很，一个冲动就去剪了自己留了大半年的长发。  
“你可以拍出好照片，你马上就会找回灵感，今后还会因为某张作品获奖，二十年后还会有人把你的作品做成愚蠢的图册，五十年后还会有人用你的作品衡量自己的水准，八十年后还会有人祭奠你这老头子！”高汶一股脑说着，解开了自己的衣服扣子。  
这是干什么？现在可是在工作场地诶，还有这么多人都看着……梅林还在这里呢！高汶要干什么？  
高汶脱掉上衣，露出自己的身体线条，后背还有力道浅的几乎看不见的伤痕，是兰斯洛特某天晚上留下的。  
就在这里吗？兰斯洛特看着高汶的甩开衣服的动作，他身上只剩一条内裤了，两周不见，高汶剪了头发，好像还瘦了？可是他的大腿肌肉线条怎么更加好看了？兰斯洛特可耻的硬起来。  
好吧，兰斯洛特想多了，高汶脱掉衣服后去服装区随便挑了几件衣服穿上，直接拉着兰斯洛特到摄像机后，自己跑去前面随意的坐下。  
“给我拍照”高汶说，“还是我不穿衣服比较好？”  
“现在就很好…”兰斯洛特被主导着拿起相机，很快就找到了高汶好看的角度。  
梅林笑嘻嘻的看着，轻轻推了一下格温说，“你好像不太高兴？”  
“没有呀”格温挤出一个笑容，那笑容在她脸上根本挂不住，“我先回去了，月末要赶制出一套礼服”  
说着，踩着高跟鞋飞快的离开了摄影棚。  
“兰斯，我也回去了，稿子还没写完”  
兰斯洛特像是没听见一样，梅林也没多等待，抓紧去忙自己的事。  
高汶在镜头里展现出了忧郁的一面，他是真的愁，同样也是真的热，干嘛非挑一件高领毛衣呢？这还没到深秋，再不透风的摄影棚里穿成这样多少有点透不过气。  
好在兰斯洛特找回自己的感觉后就停手了，他对高汶和发光的工作人员说，“谢谢各位了，今天真是抱歉”  
莫德雷德看了看兰斯洛特，又看了看高汶，最后选择闷头修图，不参与到自己的小老板的感情生活里。

兰斯洛特跑去卫生间洗了把脸，今天确实失态的厉害，如果高汶不出现，他还不知道要干出什么傻事。  
抬起头，高汶的身影出现在镜子中。  
“想我了吗？”  
高爷从背后抱住兰斯洛特，在他耳边吐气说道。  
“不知道你在说什么”兰斯洛特甩开高汶的手，抽出手巾纸抹了把脸。  
“得了吧，我看到你了”高汶贴近兰斯洛特，把他圈在自己的双臂中间，“你硬了，就在我脱衣服的时候”  
兰斯洛特说不出话了，他太想念高汶的身体了，他的味道，他的触感，还有他们的交合和事后的拥抱，这些回忆在他的头脑中叫嚣着，逐渐形成了欲望。  
“我也硬了”高汶拉着兰斯洛特的手送到自己的裤子中间，果然，那里已经撑起了一个小帐篷。  
兰斯洛特不想再忍下去了，光是那些回忆就让他硬的发疼，他直接把高汶拽向自己，侧过头吻上了那双渴望已久的唇。  
两个人在卫生间的隔间里快速来了一发，说真的，并不舒服，全程提心吊胆的，高汶的头好像还磕到了什么地方。

“我们应该出去了”高汶说，他正坐在马桶盖上，兰斯洛特跨坐在他身上，像个无尾熊一样缠着他，“我们在这里待了有半个小时了”  
“我知道”兰斯洛特把高汶抱得更紧了，“我喜欢你的短发”  
“不错吧？我自己剪的”,高汶确实发疯似的自己剪了大部分，然后又灰溜溜的跑去理发店好好打理了一番。  
“我确实想你了”兰斯洛特依然趴在高汶的肩膀上，一想到离开高汶，他身体就像空气被瞬间吸走了一张难受。  
“好了，真的，我们得出去了”高汶拍了拍兰斯洛特的屁股，站起来活动了一下腿脚，糟糕，膝盖绝对青了一块。  
拉开隔间的门的时候，高汶忍不住问，“既然你这么想我，为什么这段时间都不见我呢？”  
“还不是因为你变得混蛋了！”兰斯洛特又气上心头，“你能不能不要去找梅林了？”  
高汶刚刚还感觉兰斯洛特有可能喜欢自己，上一秒天堂这一秒就是地狱，原来他还是那么在乎梅林。  
兰斯洛特完全不是这个意思，他刚刚认清自己的感情，原来不知道什么时候竟然无法忍受离开高汶了。并且兰斯洛特到现在也不知道高汶的小心思，还以为那家伙依然对梅林念念不忘呢，那句话其实是带着点撒娇意味的吃醋。  
“我就要去找他”高汶倔强地说，刚刚的缠绵仿佛都是狗屁。  
就是不肯好好谈一谈的两个人在卫生间的隔间里又吵起来了，无意中进入卫生间的策划阿古温一进来就看见两个人在拥挤的隔间里推搡个不停，慌乱的跑出去，添油加醋的把兰斯洛特暴打兼职模特的消息抖的全公司都知道了。

兰斯洛特认为自己永远不能得到爱情了，那只得到肉体的欢愉也行。  
但是高汶却一反常态，短信不回电话不接，这下兰斯洛特连肉体的欢愉都没有了。

被惦念的高汶正在消防车内，他们接到了紧急任务，一栋居民楼因为煤气泄漏燃起大火，情况很危险。  
现场的情况比想象的还要遭，整栋楼房都在燃烧，这种情况下的火是扑不灭的，只能等到大火烧光了所有可燃物，自己熄灭。  
整栋楼的居民几乎都已经出来了，只有四家人不见踪影，可能是根本没在家，或者被困住出不来，为了确保楼里没有活物，高汶和珀西瓦尔只能穿好厚重的装备，穿进火场。  
珀西瓦尔检查402和401的人家，高汶检查203和301的人家。  
“注意安全”珀西瓦尔戴上呼吸面罩前说。  
“上帝保佑我”高汶亲吻了一下自己的护身符项链，也戴上呼吸面罩，对珀西瓦尔打了个手势，两个人消失在浓烟之中。  
301没有人，高汶快速跑向二楼，这栋楼年代久远，房梁都是木质的，随时都可能掉下来，待的越久越危险。高汶手拿斧子，破墙进入203,确保也没有人以后飞快的离开这里，可是好巧不巧，房梁没掉下来，客厅吊灯掉下来了，那是个全铜质的厚重吊灯，猛地一下砸在高汶的额前。  
被冲击力撞到的那瞬间，高汶失去了意识，但是呼吸面罩被吊灯砸碎了，大股浓烟立马呛进高汶的喉咙，把他从昏迷状态弄醒，可是四周根本没有空气，肺部全是灰烬，他又头晕目眩的，没有呼吸面罩根本闯不出去。  
高汶尝试着爬了几步，最后坚持不住了，歪头倒在走廊里。  
我应该和兰斯洛特说声抱歉的，高汶最后的念头想着，我应该告诉他我其实早就对梅林没有感觉了，想要在一起的人一直是他。  
如果可以活下来，高汶一定会好好面对自己的内心，就算兰斯洛特没有放弃梅林也没关系，他一定不会再特意惹兰斯洛特生气了，他会紧紧的抱着他，告诉他他一直爱他。

珀西瓦尔在402的卧室找到了一个已经昏迷的少女，除此之外并没有其他人，这个女孩看起来正在午睡，正好起火，烟雾直接吸入，直接晕死过去了。  
高大的消防员把少女抱起来，以自己最快的速度冲出这栋房子，一切看起来都很顺利——直到珀西瓦尔路过二楼时看到了地上趴着一坨东西。  
消防员身上的反光条让珀西意识到，地上的那个是他的生死搭档高汶。  
火越来越失控，四周的柱子和房梁不断的坍塌下来，如果这时候把女孩送出去，可能就进不来了，那么高汶必死无疑。  
难道他只能救一个人吗？珀西瓦尔站在原地只愣了半秒钟，紧接着，他把怀中的女孩夹在胳膊下，跑到高汶倒下的地方一把把他捞起来抗在肩上，飞快的离开这里。

接到梅林慌张的来电时兰斯洛特正在沙发上吃冰淇淋看老电影，下一秒他就抓起钥匙离开家门，他的手是抖的，车钥匙插了半天都不进去。  
“冷静一下，冷静”兰斯洛特对自己说，“高汶在医院呢，已经安全了”  
他调整了一下呼吸，终于成功的把钥匙插进去，发动，风一样的驾车来往高汶所在的医院。  
“他怎么样了？”兰斯洛特一路跑进门的时候手依旧是颤抖的，他扶着门框，气喘吁吁的问。  
梅林在病房里坐着，还有一个大个子看起来应该是高汶的同事，那个人连衣服都没换，脸上是黑漆漆的烟灰，防火服也被烧成灰色。  
高汶躺在病床上，他的脸被医生清洗过了，看起来和睡着时并没什么不同，只是身上贴着检测脉搏的管线，下巴上带着吸氧面罩。  
“还没醒过来”梅林说，他担心盯着脉搏检测器，生怕那几根跳动的曲线变成直的。  
“医生说他已经没有危险了，被发现时也是在地面上，吸入的浓烟并不多，肺部会留下一些损伤，但是他是被什么东西砸到头部，不知道会不会有影响，这些都要等高汶醒过来才能下结论”  
兰斯洛特抬头看着那个说话的大个子，那个人伸出手说，“忘记自我介绍了，我是珀西瓦尔，高汶工作上的朋友”  
“兰斯洛特”  
“你就是兰斯洛特？高汶经常提起你——”珀西说了一半，忽然整个人看起来有点奇怪，“即然你们在这，我就先回去了，必须的清洗一下自己了”  
“高汶说我什么了？——”  
“拜拜，有任何情况记得告诉我！”  
珀西脚底抹油一般离开了病房，只剩下兰斯洛特充满疑惑的脸。  
“别着急兰斯”梅林说，“高汶是个好人，一定会没事的”  
梅林帮高汶掖了下被角。  
出于一点私心，兰斯洛特不想让梅林和高汶离得太近。  
“今天是周五夜，亚瑟难得有空闲时间，你们没有计划吗？”  
梅林好像突然想起来什么似的，“可不是，本来约了八点要去很难约的餐厅吃饭，谁知道竟然出了这种意外，我给忘了”他说着就要给亚瑟打电话，“看来只能下次再去了”  
“你去吧，我留在这”兰斯洛特说“高汶看样子不会那么快就醒过来，而且你留在这里也做不了什么，不如去和亚瑟一起打发时间。”  
梅林看了看表，已经七点半了，他又看看高汶睡得安稳的脸,“好吧，如果他醒了一定要告诉我”  
“好的，快去吧，别迟到了”  
“你不会趁高汶虚弱的时候打他吧？”梅林临走前狐疑的问。  
“说什么傻话呢？我们什么时候真打过架？你不会也信公司里传的鬼话吧？”  
兰斯洛特送梅林出病房，回过头来坐在病床旁边的椅子上。

“你这该死的，真是让人担心”兰斯洛特压低声音说，他握住高汶输液中的手，不敢用力，好像病床上的高汶是瓷娃娃一样。  
“我不知道你能不能听到，但是我还是想说”兰斯洛特的喉咙哽住了，一股酸劲儿涌上了眼角，“我很在乎你，特别，十分在乎你”  
“可是我不太明白，我在你这里是什么”兰斯洛特伸出手指戳了戳高汶心脏的位置“这里好像从来没有我的位置，全是梅林，可既然这样，你为什么要来招惹我呢？我们做过的那些事都算什么呢？你知道我有多生你的气吗！”  
高汶依旧闭着眼睛，一动不动的，只有胸膛的起伏才让人意识到这个人还在呼吸。  
“当然，一切都没意义了…我就当你能听见我说的话”兰斯洛特握紧高汶的手，“如果你醒过来，我保证，不会再妨碍你对梅林示好了，你想怎样就怎样，还有…如果你真的能听到的话…”  
“从今天起我会对你坦诚，我给你买花，问你去约会，一遍一遍的告诉你我爱你，直到你也爱上我——”  
兰斯洛特的手被回握住了。  
他瞪大眼睛，一滴泪珠从眼眶中落下来，在高汶的手臂上碎成一朵花。  
“你听到了？你听到了！”

6.  
高汶在晴朗的周日下午醒来，他失去意识后感觉在黑暗中待了很久，周围是混沌的，耳边好像有人说话，但是那些话好像都隔了一层塑料膜，他什么都没听清。  
一睁眼就看见一张熟悉的面孔：他的队长特利斯坦来看望他了，高汶这才知道珀西瓦尔是他的救命恩人，特利斯坦说，珀西左胳膊夹着一个姑娘，右肩上扛着他，冲出火场的时候所有人都欢呼起来，因为这个，珀西还评选上了城市最佳人物之一。  
“这荣誉可是我带给他的”  
高汶开玩笑的说，心里却惦记着他昏迷的这段时间兰斯洛特有没有来看过他。  
特利斯坦来闲聊两句就走了，手机上有朋友发过来的几条短信，大部分是问候身体安康的，没什么要紧的，也没有那个人的短信提醒。  
看来是被抛弃了？高汶噘起嘴巴，既然兰斯没有给他发短信，那他就主动给兰斯发！  
【hey～猜猜我这几天在做什么？】  
编辑好的信息还没发出去，病房的门就又被打开了，进来的正是高汶正想着的人。  
“你醒了！医生有来过吗？”  
高汶摇摇头，他被突然出现的兰斯洛特吓了一跳。  
“我只不过稍微耽搁了一些，路上去给你买了些花”兰斯洛特摁下呼唤铃，又把几朵新鲜的花插在床头柜的瓶子里，那里有一束蔫掉的香槟玫瑰，“你感觉怎么样？噢！我得告诉梅林一声，他和亚瑟也十分担心你的情况呢！”  
这个笑容洋溢的兰斯洛特好像有什么地方和以前不一样了，高汶说不出来是什么地方，兰斯洛特看起来像是终于完成了什么任务一般轻松。对，兰斯洛特看起来轻松了许多。  
医生过来，检查过了高汶的情况，说病人需要在医院观察几天，再做几个CT，如果都没问题，很快就可以出院。  
兰斯洛特的笑容挂在脸上，用一种怪疑的，高汶从来没见过的黏腻眼神看着他，医生走后还直接过来吻上了高汶两天没刷牙的嘴。  
“你还好吗？”高汶问，真是奇怪，他才是生病的那个。  
“当然，为什么这么问？”兰斯洛特疑惑的说，顺便把高汶额前的碎发掖到耳后。  
“没什么……”高汶总不能说是因为兰斯洛特竟然一直对他笑脸相迎的原因吧？说实话，还真有点想念那个一边骂人一边呻吟的兰斯……  
“艹？”高汶有点硬了，但是马上他就觉得有什么地方不对劲，那个地方麻木的很，还伴随着灼痛——妈的，别告诉他火灾把他的老二烧掉了？这就是兰斯洛特这么温柔对他的原因？高汶一把掀开被子，因为不知要昏迷多久，护工们竟然连裤子都没给他穿，而他最重要的那个部位——正插着一根细管子，直通向病床侧面悬挂的袋子里。  
高汶试着扯了一下——  
“嗷！！！————”  
“不要乱动，会有人给你拔下来的”兰斯洛特强忍着没乐出声，他当然不希望高汶的老二出现什么问题，毕竟那也关乎到他的性福。

“护士小姐，麻烦你了”兰斯洛特担心的看着这个小护士干脆利落的把管子从高汶的老二上抽出来，动作训练有素，专业的很，只是高汶蜷缩在床上捂着那里痛不欲生的表情怎么看都不像是没事。  
“不客气，病人注意至少一个月内都不要吸烟了，肺部的伤害还没有恢复，可以去空气质量好的地方多走走”这位护士叫弗莱雅，个子不高，可是气场很足，交代完注意事项就离开了，还有那么多病人等着呢。  
“还是那么疼？”兰斯洛特打趣道。  
“疼，我可能再也硬不起来了兰斯…”高汶满头大汗在病床上勾成一只虾米，丝毫不顾自己是不是裸着下体，所幸的是这疼痛开始渐渐消失。  
“我能做些什么么？我去找冰块？”  
“不用”高汶指了指自己的老二“你亲亲这里就不疼了”  
兰斯洛特翻了个白眼，这才是高汶认识的兰斯洛特。  
“不是现在，不是今天”兰斯洛特说，“在你好好的洗个澡之前都不可能”

这天兰斯洛特待到很晚，帮高汶在病房里洗了澡，但是什么也没做。  
第二天早上他来的又很早，因为上午摄影棚还有工作，兰斯洛特只能早些来看望高汶。  
“早安beauty”兰斯洛特拎着纸袋，另一手托着两杯咖啡，“吃过早饭了吗？”  
高汶摇摇头，依旧震惊于兰斯洛特刚刚叫他美人儿的事实中。  
“太好了，陪我一起吃早餐吧”  
兰斯带来了牛角包和咸味饼干，和高汶一边闲聊一边吃着，说着莫德雷德的技术上升的很快，过不了多久就能转正了，还有自己想要参加一个摄影比赛，可是现在还没有灵感主题，等等的小事。  
吃完东西后，兰斯洛特在高汶的侧脸上留下一个吻。  
“我得走了，晚点再来看你”  
直到兰斯洛特关上病房的门，高汶也没找到机会问问他为什么这么反常。

一个人安静下来也挺好，调戏调戏护士小姐，和隔壁病房的小男孩联机打手游，和走廊上的老人聊聊天，在住院部四处乱逛……然后还是在自动贩卖机里买了一包烟，在消防通道里点燃打火机的瞬间——  
手机来了条短信。  
——不要抽烟哦，你的肺还得用六十多年呢  
没有署名，也没存联系人的姓名，高汶知道这个号码是兰斯洛特的，也不知为什么，他一直没有保存兰斯的号码，可是这串数字他已经熟到能背下来了。  
——你在我身上安了监控吗？  
——只是觉得你不是个遵守医嘱的人，必须时刻提醒你  
——什么时候过来？我好无聊  
——一个小时左右吧，我这边就快忙完了  
——好吧…想我了吗？  
高汶开始恢复嘴炮技能，短信发出去也没当回事。  
——当然想你，我这一整天都在想你  
行吧，高汶知道兰斯洛特不是随口胡说的人(和他完全不一样)这条短信竟然成功的把他吸烟的欲望给堵回去了。

没一会儿，珀西瓦尔出现在高汶的病房里，带着鲜花和一个绣着‘快点好起来’的抱抱熊。  
“我的救命恩人！”高汶欢呼的大喊，整个人扑到珀西的身上，给他的恩人一个巨大的熊抱。  
珀西瓦尔托着高汶把他重新摁回病床上说“我看你好的差不多了吧？”  
“明天最后检测一遍就能出院了，说起来我要怎么才能感谢你？”高汶开玩笑似的说“我再也不嘲笑你块头大脑子小了，关键时刻真有用！”  
“闭嘴吧，你不说话就是感谢我了“  
“特利斯坦跟我说了，那天你就是个英雄，一手托着姑娘一肩扛着我，背后浓烟滚滚的，唔……要是那一刻能有一张照片就好了”高汶琢磨着，他正好认识一位不错的摄影师。  
思绪又扯到兰斯洛特身上，那家伙像是吃错药了一样，对高汶关心到不真实，又或者吃错药的人是高汶，这个甜蜜完美的兰斯洛特根本是他幻想出来的……  
“你还好吗？”珀西瓦尔盯着高汶忽然僵住然后渐渐拉下的脸问“是不是磕到脑子砸傻了？”  
“你才傻了”高汶挥手挡住珀西伸过来戳他脑门的指头，“你和劳拉是怎么在一起的？”  
提到自己的妻子，珀西笑出来，“干嘛问这个？感情路不顺吗？”  
“我跟你提过的，兰斯洛特…”高汶忽然感觉嗓子有点干，“有时候他对我很好，有时候又看起来非常恨我，你觉得是怎么回事？”  
珀西摸着下巴，“我觉得他百分百对你有意思”  
“怎么说？”  
“那天你还晕着，看不到他当时的表情，我都看到了”珀西回忆着当时气喘吁吁的兰斯洛特，更加肯定了自己的结论“别犹豫了，去表白吧”  
“教我”  
珀西瓦尔不可置信的看着高汶，“这…怎么教？”  
“你当时和劳拉怎么说的？”  
“我们那时候已经认识两年了，还是朋友，有一天我直接和她求婚了”珀西转了转左手无名指上的婚戒，“她当场就答应我了”  
“好的，情景再现，我现在就是劳拉，你还是当年的你”高汶想要学习一下其他人是怎么表白的，多接触案例总是好的。

兰斯洛特忙完工作后直接奔向医院，高汶现在应该自己发呆到长蘑菇了，早些去陪陪他也是好的。  
他在病房门口停住脚，高汶并不是一个人，里面两个人正在说着什么。  
鬼使神差的，兰斯洛特没有推门进去，而是在门口等着，偷偷把耳朵贴近门缝中——  
“我们认识很久了，或许你不清楚，不过我一直都很喜欢你”  
这个声音听起来耳熟，兰斯洛特回忆了一下，是高汶的朋友珀西瓦尔。  
那个声音继续说，“我知道这有点唐突，但是我已经为我们的未来做好了打算，或者你还把我当成朋友呢，但是没关系，我现在要交给你一样东西，如果你不喜欢，丢掉就好。”  
里面传来一阵布料摩擦的声音。  
“那么……你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“不！”兰斯洛特听不下去了，他猛地打开门冲了进去，果然，珀西单膝跪地，手里拿着个苹果，高汶正在床上坐着，看起来要接过那个苹果了——兰斯洛特不觉得这其中会有什么误会，这就是一场求婚！  
“不要答应他！高汶……”兰斯洛特急得话都说不出来了，“别答应他，求你了”  
珀西瓦尔从地上站起来，丢给高汶一个‘你看我说什么了，他对你肯定有戏’的眼神，识相的默默退出这场三个人的电影。  
兰斯洛特没有意识到珀西瓦尔已经离开了，他一开始确实慌乱了一阵，随后冷静下来。  
“好吧，高汶，我知道我并没有资格去干预你的选择，毕竟你这样好的人，除了我之外还有其他的追求者也是正常”  
高汶好像听到了什么，‘除了兰斯之外的追求者？’意思是兰斯洛特在追求他吗？  
“我希望你考虑清楚，珀西瓦尔是在和你求婚！这么重要的事情怎么能随意说出口…”  
高汶根本没注意听兰斯洛特之后都说了什么，他总算是明白了，这两天兰斯洛特的反常究竟是怎么回事。  
“你喜欢我？”高汶问道，随后觉得自己可能是有点傻了，没必要这么直白。  
“是啊，你知道的啊”  
“我知道吗？”他又有些懵了，兰斯洛特一直喜欢的不是梅林吗？或许他被那盏破灯砸的失去了什么记忆也说不定。  
“总之，我知道珀西瓦尔是个好人，他还救了你一命，可是报恩的方法有很多，你不用以身相许，可笑的那家伙竟然用苹果求婚……”兰斯洛特窘迫的开始整理自己的衣服，不知为什么高汶现在看他的眼神让他觉得有点羞耻，他不想再待下去了。  
“我不会答应珀西的”高汶说。  
“那就太好了！”兰斯洛特揉了揉后脑，“那…我就先回家了”  
“不要嘛，再陪我一会儿”高汶拉住兰斯洛特的手，不想让他离开。  
兰斯洛特又待了一会儿，可是高汶总是用一种暧昧的眼光看着他，好像他有什么不可告人的秘密被发现了一样。兰斯洛特只想逃避。  
他站起身说，“我还是回家好了，等下会给你发短信的，再见”  
“走之前不来个吻别吗？”高汶笑嘻嘻的说。  
兰斯洛特伏下身，莫名的感觉别扭。  
可是双唇相碰的那一瞬间，别扭和其他不适的感觉都远走高飞，留下的只有缠绵。高汶好像在逗弄他，手指不安分的伸进他的衣摆，但也只是在腰间的皮肤上停留，没有多余的动作了。  
兰斯洛特直到开往回家的路上的时候也没想明白，究竟是哪儿不对劲了。

第二天上午高汶通过了所有的检测，可以出院了。高汶抽空回了趟家，刮了胡子，还用发蜡抓了抓头发。一切打理好后，高汶抓起钥匙就跑去兰斯洛特的公司——  
随便找个了停车位，高汶不想再玩猜心游戏了，他现在就要和兰斯洛特说清楚，说他只想要跟兰斯洛特在一起，只想睡他一个人，不只是做爱，还有拥抱，亲吻，以及其他细碎的小事，从今以后的生命里都需要兰斯在那里。  
高汶连表白词都想出来了。

可太巧了，兰斯洛特正从公司门口走出来。高汶刚想跑过去告诉他他爱他，眼看着兰斯洛特的身后，格温出现了，好像有话对兰斯洛特说一样。  
高汶忽然心虚的趴在附近的车后，悄悄的伸出头观察着。  
兰斯洛特拉着格温的手，两个人亲切的在说着什么，离得太远了，高汶听不见任何声音。  
被监视的两个人丝毫没有察觉，还在原地拥抱了一会儿。  
高汶低头看了一眼手机上的时间，再次抬头时，兰斯洛特和格温竟然在亲吻？！  
更过分的是兰斯洛特的手竟然还在格温的胸部上？？  
高汶看不下去了，他冲过去拉开那两个人，没等兰斯洛特说话就一拳打在他的脸上。  
格温尖叫起来，刺耳的让高汶想在她的脸上也来一拳。  
“高汶！你做什么！”格温跑去扶起地上留着鼻血的兰斯洛特，愤怒的瞪着高汶。  
高汶根本没看向格温，他指着兰斯洛特说“你才是在做什么？你不是说喜欢我吗？这就是喜欢？一面勾引我一面又和其他人在一起，就是喜欢？”他越说越生气，还想在脚踩两只船的兰斯洛特脸上再来一拳。  
“烂人！…亏我他妈在和你睡觉之前就喜欢你了！”  
高汶发完火，怒气冲冲的走了。  
“兰斯！你没事吧？”格温焦急的从手提袋里掏出纸巾帮兰斯洛特止血，可是血流不止的那个人好像傻了一样，挂着鼻血痴痴的笑着。  
高汶说，很早之前就喜欢他诶……  
兰斯洛特鼻子上插着两团纸，直接把车开到高汶家。并且有必要，好好解释一下他和格温的事。

“你来做什么？”高汶冷着脸打开门，对门外满脸血痕的兰斯洛特说。  
“我欠你一个解释”兰斯洛特拿下鼻子里的纸团，鲜红的刺目，“起码让我进去洗把脸吧？”  
高汶插着肩看了他一会儿，随后侧过身体把兰斯洛特让进来。  
兰斯洛特关上门后第一件事就是抱住高汶，被挣脱，再抱住，再被挣脱。  
好吧，还是先去洗脸。  
“刚才确实很容易让人误会……”兰斯洛特擦干脸，尝试着开口说，“是格温刚才抓住我跟我表白，你能相信吗？她说她喜欢我”  
“没什么不能信的，和我一样瞎了眼呗”高汶笔直的坐在沙发上，怒气依然憋在胸口，气不消下去他是没办法放松下来的。  
兰斯洛特偷偷笑了一下，依旧沉浸在高汶同样喜欢他的喜悦当中。  
“我和她说我不喜欢女人，也说了我一直都……在追求你”兰斯洛特停顿了一下，换来高汶的白眼，“格温说她不信，以为我拉你出来是借口，非要我证明…”  
“她忽然就扑过来了，抓着我的手放在她的胸上，想看看我的身体是不是真的没有反应”  
“那你就让她亲？”  
“我当时愣住了，马上想要推开的，可是你比我反应的还快”兰斯洛特凑到沙发上，和高汶挤在一起，“那一拳可真重，我的鼻子恐怕要瘀青两天，而且还是公司门口…这下再也不能反驳我和你是仇人的谣言了”  
“真的很疼吗？”高汶的气消了一半，才会想起自己确实用了全力，“不然你打回来好了”  
“那和我们在厕所隔间里互殴的谣言有什么区别”兰斯洛特笑出来，恐怕今天是没有什么消息能破坏他的心情。  
“你使我的人生完整了”高汶忽然冒出这么一句话。  
“什么？”兰斯洛特不敢相信自己听到了什么。  
“我本来去找你，就是想要跟你说这句话的”高汶转过脸认真的说，“你闻起来很棒，你特别好看，你让我感觉我的生活中必须有你的存在才可以继续…所以你能和我在一起吗？求你了”他从口袋里掏出一根棒棒糖递给兰斯洛特。  
兰斯洛特接过那根葡萄味的棒棒糖才回过味来，“所以你昏迷的时候没有听见我说的话”  
“什么话？我当时没有什么意识，你说什么了？”  
“我说你是个麻烦精，脾气又不好，除了长的帅就没有别的优点了”  
高汶的脸色渐渐阴沉下来。  
“我还说我爱你”兰斯洛特低下头，“当时你还握住我的手呢，我以为你听到了”  
“真是抱歉…”高汶将额头抵在兰斯洛特的额头上说，“当我在火场里的时候才知道，我比我以为的还要爱你”  
眼神交接，顺其自然的亲吻。  
“这件事先不要告诉梅林吧…对他来说怪别扭的”兰斯洛特说，他的手正帮高汶脱下衣服。  
“我同意，等到有合适的机会再告诉他们吧”高汶也没闲着，兰斯洛特的裤子轻易的被他解开。  
这次兰斯洛特占据了主导位置，而高汶，他总是怀疑自己的前列腺是不是缺少了分泌快感的神经，从来都不能体会到身体内部的快乐，这根神经恐怕不会因为兰斯洛特而做出改变。但是高汶没有反抗，除了他们第一次谁都不记得的荒唐一夜情之外，这会是真正意义上的将兰斯洛特融入自己体内。  
高汶的后穴火辣辣的，没有什么快感，但是兰斯洛特的撞击竟然让他兴奋不已，他紧绷的身体也渐渐放松下来。  
兰斯洛特低头吻着他，手指在他的分身上套弄起来，他弓着身子，一言不发，眼睛盯着高汶的反应，下半身猛烈的律动着，身上附了一层薄汗。  
高汶一直都知道兰斯洛特在床上是安静的类型，不过多呻吟，可是一旦他射出了第一波，神经放松下来后的兰斯很快就会变得像个小奶猫，把肚皮翻过来给喜欢的人摸，这时候如果高汶还没结束，兰斯还会随着高汶的撞击发出好听的呻吟。  
所以高汶忍耐着，一直到兰斯洛特的速度越来越快，最后闷哼一声，结束了。  
距离上次他们在隔间的快速炮已经快三周了，高汶早就受不了了，他想念兰斯的一切，他的分身肿胀的发痛，恨不得马上就把那个人翻身压在身下。  
所以他也这么做了。  
“准备好了吗？”高汶问，他戴上安全套，又在手上挤了一坨润滑液。  
“连续射两次？我想我可以”兰斯老实的躺在沙发上，他依旧喘息着，在高汶体内的感觉是不错，可是高汶在主导位置只会让他感觉更好。  
“宝贝儿，你真辣”高汶舔咬着兰斯洛特的耳朵，费了点力气才把自己的分身挤进去。  
兰斯洛特轻轻哼了一声，甬道内的那个敏感点被唤醒了。  
“天，为什么又这么紧？”高汶抽动了一会儿，那个洞穴才适应他的尺寸。  
“唔…快一点…”兰斯洛特扭动着腰身，让自己完全吞没高汶的分身。  
高汶全当没听见，依旧慢吞吞的律动着，已经太久没尝到兰斯洛特的味道了，高汶可不想草草结束。  
“你在逗弄我吗？”兰斯洛特抓住高汶的头发，把他拉向自己“想要我求你吗？”  
高汶笑着吻上兰斯洛特的嘴唇，热烈的吻让兰斯洛特的身体更加燥热起来。

“所以你是我的男朋友了对吧？”高汶一边冲洗着身体一边问。  
兰斯往头上倒着洗发液，“我猜是的……哇噢，我有男朋友了”不可置信，兰斯洛特不但得到了高汶的肉体，还得到了他的心。

从那以后，兰斯洛特和高汶陷入了一种奇怪的状态，既是，在梅林和亚瑟的朋友们面前伪装成一种‘我们不熟’的感觉，名曰地下情。  
莱昂和艾利安很快就和珀西瓦尔成为了好朋友，隔三差五也会把大家叫出来聚会，每每这时，就是一场演技比拼和珀西瓦尔的憋笑大赛。  
“我先进去，你要等一下再加入我们吗？”高汶牵着兰斯洛特的手在距离目的地两条街外，他们一起进入约定好的酒吧很可能会引起朋友们的怀疑。  
“我十五分钟后进去”兰斯洛特伸手去把高汶的围巾掖进脖子里，这个人好像并不知道怎么照顾好自己。  
“那么，等下见”高汶侧过头，在兰斯的嘴唇上轻吻了一下。

正巧，梅林和亚瑟也在同一条街上，全程目睹了这一切。  
“他们在……”梅林怀疑的问。  
“接吻”亚瑟笃定的说，暗自窃喜，看吧，一个吻真的可能改变很多事情。  
“早就料到了”梅林说着，天气把他的鼻子冻得通红。  
亚瑟伸出手去揪了一下梅林的鼻尖，两个人短暂的闹起来，不一会儿再看，远处的高汶和兰斯洛特都不见了。

梅林到达聚会点的时候，高汶在卡座的最里面，身边坐着莱昂，对面坐着珀西，却不见兰斯洛特的身影。  
梅林和亚瑟在珀西身边的位置坐下，点了一杯热可可(被亚瑟嘲笑了,他点了淡啤酒)脱下大衣后问高汶“兰斯呢？”  
“我怎么知道？”高汶耸耸肩，“还在路上吧？”  
梅林和亚瑟交换了一个眼神，如果他们再仔细观察一下，就会发现珀西正为了忍住笑意咬着腮帮子   
又过了一会儿，兰斯洛特终于进来了，他环顾了一下周围，找到他们的桌子后热情的和他们摆摆手，兰斯洛特没有围巾，也没有手套，鼻尖和耳朵红红的，冷得往自己手里哈气。  
高汶的表情看上去不太好，他怎么就忘了把自己的围巾借给兰斯洛特呢？不，他和兰斯干嘛要在意别人怎么看他们是不是一起进来的呢？  
“兰斯!”梅林把兰斯洛特拉过来坐下，把侍应生刚刚端上来的热可可塞到他的手心里，“冻坏了吧？快到圣诞节了，越来越冷了”  
高汶和兰斯中间隔着莱昂，高汶没办法握住他的手给他取暖。所以他装作要上厕所的样子挤出了卡座，不到半分钟就回来了，直接坐在兰斯的身边不动了，说莱昂往里挪一挪算了，要不他喝起来容易跑厕所，其实是在桌子底下偷偷握住兰斯的手给他取暖。  
“怎么了？是不是肾不行了？”亚瑟憋着笑问。  
“我的肾好着呢！不信你问…”完了，一个嘴快就说出去了，没办法收场，只能把后面的话咽下去，喝了一口自己的啤酒。  
可是亚瑟好像不打算放过他，“说嘛，问谁啊？”  
高汶感觉兰斯洛特在下面掐他大腿，于是说“问梅林呗，我们也是有过露水情缘的——”  
兰斯洛特掐的更狠了。  
亚瑟翻了个白眼，这次是他得寸进尺了，只能憋着气给自己灌了一大口。  
没一会儿，艾利安也过来了，他来的太迟了，主动提出下一轮他来买单。  
一群人起着哄，都说要点酒单上最贵的酒，又聊了聊各自的生活。珀西的妻子又怀孕了，莱昂新交了女朋友，艾利安决定考军官，还有不知为什么他的妹妹格温好像失恋了，心情一直不太好。  
“她一直对兰斯有意思来着”梅林无意中提了一嘴，艾利安的眼刀立马飞过来，他盯着兰斯洛特说“你把她甩了？”  
“没有的事”兰斯洛特连连摆手，“我拒绝她了而已，你们知道的，我只对男人感兴趣”  
“真的吗？”艾利安好像发现了新大陆一样，“噢～我不知道，对不起！”  
“兰斯洛特之前一直在追梅林”亚瑟说，“现在嘛……”他也看出来兰斯和高汶不想让大家知道他们的关系，就说，“现在大概是单身吧”  
莱昂也过来凑热闹，他问“你有喜欢的类型吗？大家帮你介绍介绍，没准下次聚会就能多一个男朋友呢！”  
“我喜欢…”兰斯洛特考虑了一会儿说“我喜欢深色头发的，眼睛深邃，笑起来有感染力，嗯…性格嘛，不要和我一样闷就好”  
“那这里不就有一个？”莱昂指着高汶说“你的真命天子没准就在身边！”  
高汶也装作开玩笑似的搂住兰斯洛特，“哦兰斯，兰斯，原来我就是你的意中人吗？”  
兰斯洛特无奈的摇摇头，嘴上说“是呀，爱情竟在我身边”  
“太好了”高汶嬉皮笑脸的对着大家说“没准下次聚会的新消息就是我们在一起了呢！”  
艾利安跟着笑了一会儿，“是啊，前提是你也得喜欢男性才行”  
“艾利安艾利安…”莱昂摇摇头，整个桌子上没看出是怎么回事的恐怕也就艾利安一个了。  
不只是莱昂，大家都尴尬的各自端起酒杯喝了一口，由珀西开启了下一话题。  
高汶也就顺势的把胳膊搭在兰斯洛特的肩上，好一会儿才拿下来。

7.  
“不早了，咱们应该回去了”亚瑟看看手表，竟然已经快凌晨一点了，庆幸今天是周五，否则明天早上肯定起不来训练。  
“是不早了”珀西痛苦的发觉他完全忘记了时间，“等下回家劳拉又该骂我了”  
酒吧里几乎没人了，几个人穿上衣服，纷纷离开了这家小酒吧，站在门口互相告别。  
“下次见啦！”高汶和大家摆摆手，独自往左边的方向走过去。  
“拜拜”兰斯拥抱了一下梅林，也和大家摆摆手，往右边的方向走去。  
梅林扯扯亚瑟的衣角，亚瑟瞬间明白了他想要干什么，两个人鬼鬼祟祟的跟着兰斯洛特，跟了大概有两个街口，然后，高汶出现了。那两个不怕麻烦的，各自都绕了一大圈，为的就是不让其他人看出来他们是一个方向的！  
亚瑟在拐角处探头观察着，对下方的梅林说“你说他们在搞什么鬼？没必要搞地下情啊”  
“他们可能怕我觉得别扭吧”梅林同样探着头说，虽然不太明白他们为什么要这么做，但是兰斯洛特和高汶没有亲自说出口也一定是有他们的顾虑的。  
“八卦够了吗？”亚瑟冻得浑身发抖“我们可以回床上做爱了吗？”

兰斯洛特一见到高汶就上去抱了抱他，把自己冻红的鼻子塞进那个人的脖子里，从那个人的身体上索取温度。  
“哟～这么想我啊？”高汶顺手牵过兰斯洛特的手，给他分享一点自己的体温。  
“别说胡话，我们分开了不到十分钟而已”  
“可我想你了”高汶微微侧过头，在兰斯的脸上轻轻吻了一下，“走吧，你家还是我家？”  
“你家吧”兰斯洛特把手伸进高汶的口袋里捂着，不知为什么，好像高汶的口袋总是比他自己的要暖和。  
“太棒了，明天有什么安排吗？做一天爱怎么样？”  
“听起来不错，但是我得出门走走”兰斯洛特叹了口气，一丝轻薄的白气从他的口中冒出来“还记得我想参加一个摄影比赛的事吗？我想去找找灵感”  
“好呀”高汶说“我家不远有一个中心公园，那里有一片湖很美，还有几只蠢天鹅，据说明天有雪，没准会很不错呢”

湖边是很美，当天也确实下了雪，青色的湖中有一群天鹅，其中的一只黑天鹅尤其突兀，兰斯洛特架好脚架，拍了好几张，最后挑出最出色的那一张看了又看。  
要知道为了让这只黑天鹅出现在正确的地方，高汶没少费功夫去逗弄那群白天鹅，最后还被一群鹅追的四处乱跑，跌了一大跤，除了湖边的美景外兰斯洛特还拍了一组高汶遇难记，准备等明年的愚人节送给他。  
兰斯赶着投稿终止日前一天才上传自己的作品，他没有用背后故事满满地黑天鹅，而是选择了一张无意中拍下来的人物摄影，是某天在摄影棚望向窗外时，碰巧看见了梅林，和街对面的亚瑟。他们两个人的中间隔着一条街，车辆飞速开过，身边的行人也低着头忙自己的事，唯有那两个人，隔着马路遥遥相望，气氛到了绝佳，兰斯洛特位置也刚刚好，顺手就拍了下来。  
稍微调整下，这张照片的情愫极其浓郁，两个人对望的眼神中是愚蠢的天鹅根本理解不了的东西。  
兰斯洛特狠狠的点击了上传按钮，接下来要做的就是等待下周的结果了。

这一周漫长的好像有一个月那么长，这是个非常著名的奖项，兰斯洛特觉得自己不可能会得奖，能够入围他就满足了。  
结果真下来了，艹蛋的主办方不知道是为了折磨大家还是怎样，竟然选择用邮寄的方式来通知所有参与比赛的摄影师有没有获得奖项。  
“你盯着这个该死的信封多久了？”梅林端着茶杯问，他正坐在兰斯洛特摄影棚的沙发上，喝茶吃饼干。  
“我不敢打开”兰斯洛特的视线好像能把那封信烧出一个洞来，“想也知道我不可能得奖的，要不就直接把信丢掉算了”  
“怎么会！那只傻鹅拍出来不是挺好看的吗？”高汶翘着二郎腿，他值班结束，就赶过来陪陪他的男朋友，刚刚好碰上了这件事。  
“啊，说到这个…”兰斯洛特顿了一下，“我没有用那张照片”  
高汶痛苦的撅起嘴，“为什么不用呢？为了拍那照片我受了多大委屈…”  
“不够自然吧”兰斯洛特闪躲着梅林的目光，“我用了某次无意中拍到的梅林和亚瑟的画面，觉得意境很好，头脑一热就上传了”  
“梅林就算了，亚瑟那家伙……”高汶翻着白眼“兰斯，如果你没入选不用怀疑你的技术问题，一定是亚瑟在里面的原因”  
梅林则完全不知道兰斯说的是什么时候，“是我们的照片？可以给我看看吗？”  
兰斯洛特打开电脑，在文件夹里翻出一张照片放大——  
”哇噢”梅林悄悄惊叹了一下，没想到他们之中竟然存在这种瞬间。  
“我觉得很棒”高汶对梅林说“亚瑟一直这么看你吗？”  
“我只记得那天他中午肉丸意面吃多了胃疼”梅林说，“兰斯，能把这张照片传给我吗？”  
“当然”兰斯洛特随口说，又对着那个信封发呆了。  
高汶看不下去了，一把抓起信封就撕开，“兰斯！你——”他直接把信纸塞进兰斯洛特的手里，让他自己看。  
“我……我？我得了三等奖！”兰斯洛特的表情从呆滞变得惊喜，他的手有些颤抖，面对这个巨大的好消息一时间不知道如何是好。  
高汶好像比他还要开心，一把搂住兰斯洛特，紧紧的把他抱在怀里。  
兰斯洛特悬着的一颗心终于放下了。  
“搞什么！带我一个！”梅林张开双臂，把抱在一起的两个人圈在怀里。真是风水轮流转，天道好轮回，几个月之前那两个家伙还非梅林不可，现在就把他排挤在外了！但是他非常高兴，替兰斯洛特，他最好的朋友高兴。  
一群好朋友，有个什么由头就想聚在一起，所以这天高汶以【兰斯洛特获得人生中最重要的三等奖】为理由，把几个人聚到家里一起庆祝。  
兰斯洛特，当然，从前一天晚上就没离开，他们也没费心思去做饭，直接点了批萨外卖，亚瑟和梅林带了酒，珀西带了薯片零食。  
高汶站起来，拿着自己的那瓶酒说“今天的目的不只是庆祝兰斯获得了奖项，还想告诉大家…呃…我们在一起了”高汶咽了口唾沫，竟然还有些紧张，“在一起已经有一段时间了”  
另高汶和兰斯洛特意外的，所有人都很淡定，稀稀落落的说着恭喜祝福的话，完全没有惊讶的感觉。只有艾利安满脸的难以置信“什么？是真的？该死！我怎么一点都看不出来呢！”  
搞得兰斯洛特和高汶很没有成就感。  
珀西瓦尔倒是一副解脱了的样子。  
一群人吵吵闹闹，说着胡话，高汶预订给珀西瓦尔未出生的孩子做教父，莱昂的女朋友吹了，艾利安考虑把格温介绍给他，亚瑟决定要和父亲出柜，梅林不管怎样都会在那里陪着他。  
兰斯洛特觉得生活可能就这样了，并且希望一直这样下去。

圣诞节前夕，梅林拉着兰斯洛特大采购了一番，买了些花花绿绿的装饰，还有一对情侣杯子。最重要的，他挑了一瓶非常非常贵的红酒。  
“我以为你干和亚瑟都不是红酒爱好者？”兰斯皱着眉，眼看着梅林把那瓶酒放进购物车里。  
“不是给我们的，是给亚瑟的父亲的”梅林说“亚瑟准备圣诞节把我介绍给他的父亲”  
“所以他已经出柜了？”  
“是的，我当时并不在场”梅林说，有些遗憾“真可惜没看到他们父子抱头痛哭的样子——我在想什么呢，他们都是军人，肯定不会那么做”  
“我不信，出柜必不可少的步骤就是和家人抱头痛哭”兰斯洛特回想着自己的经历“当初还是搬到你家隔壁后我才发现原来我不喜欢女孩”  
“天呐，你父母会不会恨死我了？”  
兰斯洛特愣了一下，“不知道，我已经很久没和他们说话了…”  
眼看着兰斯洛特沉默下来，梅林随便说些什么想让他感觉好一些。  
“亚瑟跟我说他父亲跟他说只求他别带一个twink回去，其他都好说”梅林忽然有些发愁，“你觉得我要不要留个胡子什么的？”  
“噢梅林，你什么都不用做，他会喜欢你的”兰斯洛特想象着梅林留胡子的样子笑出来，“谁会不喜欢你呢？”

兰斯洛特说错了，乌瑟真的不喜欢梅林。  
餐桌上气氛有些僵，莫佳娜和亚瑟一人一句的开着玩笑，乌瑟的脸色阴沉的很，连一点笑意都没有。莫佳娜好像习以为常，她时不时的和梅林说话，时不时的去和乌瑟撒个娇(乌瑟很吃这一套)来缓解气愤。  
梅林还是坐不住了，他起身说自己去卫生间。  
果然，一等他离开餐厅，就听见乌瑟开始抱怨，甚至都不等他走远一点。  
“亚瑟，我怎么跟你说的？”乌瑟沉着脸“你知道我最讨厌那种人，一无是处的瘦子，我打赌他看见老鼠都会吓得尖叫吧？”  
亚瑟的表情也不怎么好，“你根本没有给他任何机会去了解他！梅林比我认识的所有人都勇敢，时间会证明的！”  
“爸爸，梅林是个不错的人”莫佳娜也说，“我知道你没来由的讨厌张扬的基佬，但是你也看到了，梅林没有穿着丁字裤现身，他的行为举止也不像个娘娘腔”  
乌瑟的表情依旧不好看，不为别的，他的儿子是中尉，是一名军人，而且还是个好样的，晋升之路本该顺遂。可是选择出柜后亚瑟的路只会更难，不会更顺，那个叫梅林的男孩看起来又弱不禁风，好像有一点困难就会哭着回家找妈妈的类型，如何能做到会坚守在亚瑟的身边，和亚瑟共同进退呢？  
“不要再说了，我劝你趁早结束这件事”乌瑟说，又加了一句“也是为了你以后的人生着想”  
梅林听不下去了，他连衣服都没拿，直接冲出门，没有和任何人道别。  
亚瑟等了快二十分钟才反应过来梅林不见了，乌瑟倒是咧嘴笑了一下“连这点压力都承受不住？看来我的看法是对的，亚瑟，他并不适合你”

兰斯洛特把家里的壁炉打开了。他赤裸着上身，只穿了一条长睡裤，随后打了个冷颤，把沙发上的毛毯拿起来披在身上。  
兰斯洛特准备了些简单的烛光晚餐，现在就等着高汶和他准备带过来的烤鸡了。说起来，高汶应该半个小时之前就到了，可是眼下依旧不见人影。  
门铃响起——  
兰斯洛特披着毛毯打开门“你怎么才——梅林？”  
门外并不是他的男朋友，而是梅林，可怜兮兮的，好像刚哭过，连外套也没穿，颧骨冻得通红。   
“兰斯，我能进去吗？”梅林颤抖着说，他气上头时什么都没想，出门打车直接去了兰斯洛特的公寓，这是他觉得有安全感的地方。  
兰斯洛特愣了一会儿，随后推着梅林到他的壁炉前面取暖，给梅林轻柔的捂手。  
“怎么搞成这样？”兰斯洛特皱着眉问，如果是亚瑟欺负梅林了，兰斯洛特觉得他会挑起棍棒杀到亚瑟那里去决斗。  
“我跑出来了”梅林看起来又要哭了“我忘记拿衣服了”  
“坐下说”兰斯洛特搂着梅林的肩膀，把自己的毛毯和体温分给他一些 ，总算是明白了事情的经过。  
“亚瑟知道你出来吗？”  
“我不知道…我的外套还在那里，手机也没拿”  
“搞什么……”兰斯洛特说着就要拿起手机给亚瑟打过去，被梅林抢过去阻止了。  
“别，我还不知道该怎么办”梅林靠着沙发依偎在兰斯洛特的胸膛上，“亚瑟会不会和我分手？”  
“如果他因为他父亲的原因就和你分手了，说明他也并不值得你的爱”兰斯洛特说，依然搂着梅林，像一对雏鸟一样靠在一起。

高汶左手提着烤鸡，右手捧着给兰斯的礼物，满脸开心的把车停在路口，吹着口哨走到兰斯的公寓前面——透过窗看到他的男朋友在沙发上搂着另一个男人的背影，两个人看起来别说有多亲密了。  
他笑不出来了，也没心思去空出手掏兰斯家的钥匙。他没好气地用脚尖踢了两下门，不一会儿，兰斯出现了，还赤裸着上身。另一个高汶没看见正面的野男人也探出头来，竟然是梅林？  
“梅林？你怎么在这里？”高汶放下手中的东西，疑惑的问。  
“说来话长…圣诞快乐高汶”梅林依旧丧着脸。  
“噢，如果你没有出现在我男朋友家在我男朋友的怀里我会更快乐”高汶干巴巴的说。  
兰斯洛特戳了一下高汶的肋骨，问梅林要不要留下来吃点东西。  
“好啊，我刚刚什么都没吃”梅林也不客气，干脆的坐到浪漫的烛光点缀的桌前，还熟练的在餐边柜里翻出一套刀具来。  
高汶看着兰斯洛特关心梅林的那个样子，心里酸酸的，二话不说去调了一杯鸡尾酒塞进梅林手里，“喝了它，喝了烦恼就没了”一边又给亚瑟发短信，让他来接他的小男友别在打扰他的二人世界了，还提醒亚瑟记得拿外套，梅林都快冻死了。  
一杯长岛冰茶下去，梅林明显开心起来，说话时嘴唇上翘，好像每时每刻都在索吻的状态。  
高汶拿起手机拍了一张醉醺醺的梅林，立马发给亚瑟——怎么还没到？再晚一会儿我们就要3P了  
——你们他妈敢？！给我十分钟  
亚瑟这边也不是很顺利，反应过来梅林走掉了之后首先去了梅林的公寓，发现没人，这时高汶正好发来短信，一路上全是红灯堵车，十几分钟的路程硬生生拖成半个小时。

“梅林呢？”亚瑟倚在门口，丝毫没有进去做客的意思。  
高汶也没有把他让进来的意思，直接把全身透着粉的梅林丢给他，关门，上锁。

当天晚上的二人世界兰斯洛特全程都有些心不在焉，高汶瘪着嘴问“你是不是还惦记着梅林呢？他和亚瑟要是分手了你是不是也不要我了？”  
兰斯洛特揉揉他的脑袋，随后在高汶的后脑上不轻不重的拍了一下。  
“我认识梅林十多年了，这几年我和家人不联系，梅林几乎是我唯一的亲人，我怎么可能不挂念他”  
“那你…想见见我的家人吗？”  
兰斯洛特笑起来，嘴角的弧线特别好看，“好啊，如果方便的话”  
“他们会喜欢你的，我会确保他们都喜欢你！”高汶拍着胸脯保证道。

他们不知道那天晚上梅林怎么样了，晚些时候莫佳娜给兰斯洛特发来一段视频，里面的内容可把他们吓得不清：梅林指着乌瑟的鼻子骂人，明显还没清醒过来，把心里话全说出来了，包括他认为乌瑟是个目中无人的自大狂，好奇他如何养育出亚瑟和莫佳娜这样优秀的子女，家庭不是军队，乌瑟摆着个脸给谁看等等等等……  
视频结束在乌瑟呆愣愣的表情上。  
——然后怎么样了？  
兰斯洛特给莫佳娜发短信问。  
老家伙回过神来后竟然露出笑脸来，拍拍梅林的肩膀和亚瑟说这个小伙子不错，有胆量，之后就心情很好的去沙发上看电视了。  
“老人家的想法可真难猜…”兰斯洛特叹了口气，祈祷高汶的家人可不要是什么受虐狂才好。

高汶家里一直都闹哄哄的，他有三个姐妹，两个弟弟，每次一家人聚在一起就是不停的喝酒吵闹，把爱尔兰人的精神发挥到极致。兰斯洛特倒是很享受这种家人的状态，无论什么样的，都比他自己的家庭要好上很多。  
高汶的母亲见到兰斯洛特的第一个瞬间就把他拉进自己的怀里，嘴里念叨着她儿子是做了什么好事，这次竟然能带回来这么个腼腆帅哥。弄得兰斯洛特十分好奇高汶之前都经历了什么。  
吃饭的时候每个人都在互相逗弄和聊天，他根本插不进话，但是即使这样，兰斯洛特也觉得不错，因为高汶一直握着他的手，几乎未放开过。

“对不起，我也没想到我们会在这里留宿”高汶紧紧的贴着他，他们两个人躺在高汶曾经的小卧室里，小小的单人床简直让人翻不了身。  
“挺好的，你的家人很热情”兰斯洛特背对着高汶，肩膀压在高汶的肩膀上，床虽然小，可是却安心。  
“是很闹腾”高汶纠正到，“我也觉得他们烦”  
“没什么不好，除了我没有带牙刷和换洗衣物之外——一切都棒极了”  
黑夜中兰斯洛特的眼睛闪烁着星光，高汶忍不住凑上去在他的脸上吧唧一口，把自己的口水都抹到兰斯的脸上去。  
眼下的两个人互相依偎，渐渐进入梦乡。  
兰斯洛特睡得很安稳，他知道是因为高汶在他身边的原因。

END


End file.
